


Pokemon X Human Romance (and lemons)

by TheInfamousYaoiFangirl2002



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pokemon X Human, Pokephilia, abandoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousYaoiFangirl2002/pseuds/TheInfamousYaoiFangirl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories based around people and their trainers experiencing funtime. Message me or review with suggestions for future chapters. I am open to co-authoring with someone so long as they are open to ideas.</p><p>A/N: This story is abandoned. I'm sorry, I just forgot about this site and I'm only just coming back to it. I'm gonna keep this series going but on Fanfiction.net under the name "Bone To Pick". Ok? Love you guys I'll link you the address.</p><p>https://www.fanfiction.net/~bonetopick</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma (Gardevoir) and Reynold (Male)  
Not a lemon chapter.  
Theme Song: Bernadette by IAMX  
"Alright Emma, use Psychic!" the male commanded to his Pokemon who obeyed and knocked out the opposing Baltoy. His opponent sighed in defeat and payed the fine for losing then left. His name was Reynold and he was eighteen. He stood 5'10, had fair skin, blue eyes and messy brown hair just above his shoulders, wearing a black t-shirt under a blue jacket with white trim, jeans and blue/white converse. Emma was his Pokemon; a normal green, white and red Gardevoir; a feeling Pokemon.  
He grinned widely at Emma "We did it! That's six fights today, we're on fire!"  
"I'd hardly say that," Emma said, brushing her hand over her 'hair'. He shook his head and chuckled, standing beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders "Emma, you helped me win! We're a team. If it weren't for you… I'd be just some kid wandering around Hoenn with hopes and dreams. I owe ya a lot."  
She blushed modestly "Oh stop it Reynold, you know I'm still learning these things." He raised a brow "Emma, I know you inside and out, not to mention I've raised you from an egg into the amazing young lady you are today." Her cherry red eyes widened. She still wasn't used to being called a lady, even through the years of training.  
He honestly thought of her as a young lady, not another Pokemon. She blushed, and turned away politely, covering her face with her petite green hands. "Emma… don't be so shy, I've always thought of you as a young lady even from the moment you hatched, you've been my little Psychic Fairy type angel. You'll always be special to me Emma, never forget that. No matter what thought you may have or things you hear, I'll always care for you."  
She blushed harder, her heart racing. She looked at him, studying the face of the young man who had hatched her. His big blue eyes reminded her of sapphires, his brown hair reminded her of stray silk, fair skin like MOO-MOO-MILK. She had a crush on him ever since she had come of age, being eighteen in human years, ever since she had evolved into a Kirlia she had felt strange… feelings towards Reynold, feelings the 'feeling' Pokemon couldn't explain herself.  
"Care for me? Do you mean you love me?"  
The league had legalised Pokephilia, or better known as Pokemon and humans mating. She could very well marry him even, raise Ralts together, and even have a life together. She was too shy to admit it though, having a MODEST nature and all. She loved him dearly, how he defended her constantly and even served her Pokemon food on a plate with both a knife and fork handy. He treated her like a princess.  
Her egg had been left at the Daycare near Verdanturf, all alone, it did not dare hatch. The couple grew weary of the egg, until a young boy aged only ten arrived there with his uncle and aunt and had come walking in to see the kinds of Pokemon there were. The old couple offered him the egg and he accepted, giving the egg his full attention 24/7 until it hatched into a shy young Ralts who often hid behind things.  
He taught the little thing not to be so shy, and to even evolve twice. He cared for her more than anything else, being his only Pokemon besides a Lapras named Shell and a Staraptor named Wing (he had obtained it through the professor during his brief travels to Sinnoh. He had raised it from a Starly.)  
He smiled, cheeks barely flushed "Of course I love you Emma, I always have and always will."  
Her heart raced and she stepped closer, putting her feminine hand on his cheek. She had to tell him how she felt, or he'd never know, but what if he rejected her? What if he said he just wasn't into her that way? He'd still technically love her, but not in the way she wanted. She wanted to be loved.  
She felt his cheeks warm under her touch. He had a puzzled look on his face "Emma? What… what are you doing?" he asked nervously, heart racing. She could hear his heartbeat thumping in her ears, racing… for her. She knew her pale face was redder than her chest horn and eyes, but choked out the words.  
"Reynold…"  
"Please, call me Rey."  
She smiled nervously "Rey… I… I have something to tell you. It's very important. I have… feelings for you. They go beyond friendship or even conditional love, and I know you would never harm me or use me against my will so I trust you. I trust you and love you Rey, I always have and always will."  
She expected him to turn her down but he surprised her with a hug, pulling her smaller form into a warm embrace, brushing his fingers over her 'hair'. He buried his face in her neck and she could feel his hot breath on her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "Reynold… what are you doing?"  
He pulled away and held her at arms-length, cheeks burning red "I… I never knew you felt this way about me. Me of all people, why me?" he didn't say it angrily, he said it bewilderedly.  
She was confused, funny since she knew the move Confusion "What do you mean why me? I love you because you helped me to conquer my fears and raised me from an egg that was abandoned, and I didn't love you at first… but when I evolved the first time I realised that YOU were the reason I hatched. The reason I constantly hid was because you know that Ralts hides when it senses hostility, and comes out when it senses kindness… you brought me out of my shell, so to speak."  
Tears welled in the male's eyes which he quickly wiped away "I'm so honoured… to have made you so happy…"  
She brushed her fingers through his hair and loved the feeling. Like soft, messy spun silk. "You don't need to say a word, just being with you makes every moment worthwhile. I live for you, Reynold. I hope you live for me," she murmured shyly. He smiled and hugged her once more, keeping mind of the blunt horn in the centre of her chest.  
She was slightly taller than average height for a Gardevoir, being five foot six instead of three. She was four inches shorter than Reynold, but she didn't care one bit. Being near him made her happy, filling her with unimaginable power all sourced from his love.  
She looked up into his blue eyes and found them gazing back with emotion glittering in their depths. Like a deep blue ocean, his eyes were. She could never quite see the bottom no matter how close she was or how hard she looked, the bottom was nowhere to be seen. Such an enigma she thought.  
"An enigma am I?" he chuckled. She forgot about her mind-link with him and facepalmed "I mean it in the best possible way Rey. I meant reference to your eyes, like a deep blue ocean with no bottom. I just can't find the bottom no matter how hard I look," she said. He smirked and tilted her chin up.  
Is he going to kiss me? She wondered. It'll be my first she thought. He looked at her confusedly "First kiss? If that's the case then I want your first kiss to be special, not just any old kiss, I want my princess to be treated as such. I've got an idea, can you teleport us to Lilycove? It's going to be amazing, trust me."  
She nodded and the familiar feeling of Teleport filled her, taking them to the beautiful city situated west of Sootopolis, contest halls and the giant shopping complex the most prominent tourist attractions. She had no idea why her trainer had brought her here, even reading his thoughts she couldn't figure it out.  
He looked around "Here, take this and go shopping. I'll go get the surprise" he said, handing her about 200 Poké and running off. She held the small leather pouch in her hands, smiling after her trainer. She turned and saw the huge shopping complex and decided on what she wanted already. She wanted to impress Reynold.  
/  
Running through the trees to the water's edge Reynold stopped and sent out Shell, a large male Lapras. The Pokemon seemed happy to see him "Lapra-la!" he grinned to his trainer. Reynold nodded "I need you to take me across the water please," he asked. Shell nodded and allowed his trainer onto his bumpy shell, gliding through the water at a brisk pace.  
They arrived at the other side in moments, Shell returning into his Great Ball. Reynold looked around, seeing just who he needed to by the water with a small iron Pokemon running around. He raised his hands "Hey Steven!"  
The silver haired trainer looked up and smiled, standing "Reynold, long time no see. Are you here to collect the Mega Stone and Mega Bracelet I promised you?" he asked, folding his arms. The brunette nodded "Sure am, and guess what?" he mused. Steven raised a brow "Emmaline confessed her feelings for you?"  
Emmaline, that was her full name, he had just called her Emma the whole journey. I gotta start using that name; it's so pretty. "H-how did you know?" Reynold asked. "I didn't, but now I do" Steven said, making Reynold facepalm. Typical Steven. Reynold sighed dramatically "Guess I fell for that one, so can I have them?"  
Steven nodded and reached into his bag, pulling out a bracelet with a pretty gem in the centre as well as a necklace with the gem being a pendant. Reynold's eyes widened "Wow! Is this the real deal? Will it really make her more powerful?" he asked as they were placed in his hands. The older trainer nodded "Yes, now scurry off."  
"You really don't want me around, do you?"  
"Nope," Steven said bluntly, laughing it off. Reynold waved his friend goodbye and sent out Shell, riding back to the mainland. Something made him freeze, his blood run cold once he landed on the ground. A scream pierced the silence, a female scream. Emma's scream. He could tell it was her voice. "Oh Arceus, EMMA!" he cried, returning Shell and running as fast as his legs would let him to the department store. He realised it wasn't coming from the store itself, but the alley beside it. He peered in and rage boiled up inside of him, and before he knew it he had Wing's pokeball in his hands. A tall bulky trainer with a Duskull beside him had Emma pinned to the wall, hands behind her back, tugging at his belt. He was trying to rape her.  
"You sick fuck! Get away from my Gardevoir!" Reynold bellowed, sending out the three foot tall angry looking Wing. The thug chuckled "Oh yeah? Come one step closer and Dusky here will use Shadow Ball on her." Dark type trumped Psychic, and she had a mortal fear of darkness as well as bugs and ghosts.  
He knelt down to Wing's level and whispered something into its ear, though hidden "Brave Bird."  
Wing shot up, wings blazing blue and attacked the Duskull, dodging its retaliation Shadow Ball and attacking again and again, forcing it to faint. The thug returned his Pokemon, grabbing both of Emma's thin arms in one meaty hand "Grrrrr! Stupid little-GUHH!" he spat as Wing used Fury Swipes and forced the thug to let go of Emma.  
Reynold balled his fist and cracked the thug across the face, making him spit out blood. "Get away from her," the brunette growled lowly, making the thug retreat out of the alley. He petted Wing "Thanks Wing, you saved the day again." "Raptor-star-ra!" Wing replied, allowing to be returned into his pokeball.  
Emma had tears running down her face, a purpling bruise across her midsection. He felt so angry. He walked over to her and helped her up, being careful not to hurt her more and hugged her gently. She felt wetness on her neck and realised he was crying. It hurt her more than what the thug planned to do to her to see her love cry.  
"Rey… why are you crying? I'm perfectly fine, he didn't get the chance to harm me thanks to you!"  
"I should never have left you alone for one second, I knew something like this would happen! All for some stupid…" he kept his mouth shut. "All for some stupid what?" she asked on cue. He shrugged and held her at arm's length, brushing his thumb across her cheek "Nothing, but did you get the chance to buy something right?"  
She nodded and her eyes glowed, using her telekinesis to bring over a small pink shopping bag with filled with cray-paper, an article of clothing inside. He went to look inside but she held it to her chest, holding it closed. He raised a brow "What's in the bag?" he asked, making her pull a cute smug grin.  
"You'll just have to wait and see, so what's my surprise?" she asked. "Close your eyes," he instructed, taking the necklace out of his pocket and stepping closer to her to clip the necklace around her neck, letting it rest on her chest just above her horn. She opened her eyes and gasped, hands going to the necklace.  
"A Mega Stone! I-I didn't think these were real! It's beautiful!" she gushed, eyes sparkling. He blushed "Well they are, and I had Steven get me one from the Kalos region. I have the bracelet to let you Mega evolve right here," he said, showing her the shiny bracelet on his wrist. She smiled, tears welling in her eyes "T-thankyou…"  
He rubbed the back of his neck nervously "I got it at first because I wanted to battle with it, but… I thought it would look beautiful on you. I hope you like it." Her eyes widened and she put her hand on his cheek "Are you kidding me? Of COURSE I love it! It's gorgeous! I… I can't believe you'd do this… for me."  
Reynold took her feminine hands in his and held them to his chest, bringing them closer "Why wouldn't I? I think… I think I really love you Emmaline." He said, smiling. She gasped softly "You haven't called me that ever since I first hatched…" besides that, she had just heard him admit he loved her.  
"It's about time I started calling my princess by her full name."  
"Am I really your princess?" she asked, feeling his racing heartbeat through her hands. He nodded and smiled "Of course Emma, and also… what's my surprise?" he asked, making her blush. She giggled "Oh you'll see, but we need to be alone first." He wiggled his eyebrows "Oh? Is it that kind of present? You naughty girl."  
"A-am not." She looked away shyly, but when she looked back she felt the irresistible urge to kiss him. She closed her eyes and leaned up but felt his finger across her lips, telling her politely "No. Not yet." She frowned and sighed, but felt his arms go around her waist and hug her to him, resting his head on the top of hers.  
"Don't worry my little princess, you'll get your kiss soon. But first, I wanna test out the Mega stone. C'mon let's find a nice open area to see if it works!" he said, grabbing her hand and walking with her to a large area of grass. He told her to stand a few meters away, feeling the bracelet begin to glow. He tapped the gem as Steven had previously said and Emma felt a strange power coming from inside the gem.  
The power began to circulate around her, lifting her up and sealing her in a large rock until she broke free, her looks changed drastically. She was all white except for her eyes, hair and horn which had spread into two. Her arms looked like she was wearing gloves, her dress had turned into what seemed to be a bridal gown.  
Her spikes were more curved and she felt more power coursing through her than ever. She heard him gasp and looked over to see his eyes wide, mouth agape. She blushed and walked over "So? What do you think?" she asked, giving the twirl. He stammered for a little while before saying "Amazing! Let's see what you can do!"  
She focused on a bolder and threw a powerful Confusion at it, blowing it to smithereens. She clapped her hands excitedly and focused on another bolder, using Fairy Wind to knock it to pieces. She turned to Reynold and walked over, realising she had grown two inches taller. He put his hands on his hips "Getting taller are we?"  
"Someone had to knock you down to size," she giggled, making him smile. He put his hand on her cheek and leaned into her, making her eyes widen and heart race. He's going to kiss me! She thought happily, closing her eyes and leaning into his lips. Their lips met, sending shivers down her spine. My first kiss.  
He tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss, driving her wild with desire. She wanted to Psychic his clothes off and just go wild, but she couldn't exactly ask for that sort of thing. She felt his hands wander down to her behind and squeeze it gently, making her moan softly. He pulled away and looked at her with a loving expression, making her heart melt. "Emma… can you teleport us home?"  
She nodded and held on tightly to her love as they teleported back to Littleroot town.  
/  
Reynold's mother had left them alone for the night, conveniently visiting relatives in Verdanturf town. Reynold thought nothing of it, just his mother being kind, as he set the table. He laid out a plate for Emma and a plate for him, repeating with the cutlery. He placed a vase with roses in it in the centre of the table, lighting candles.  
Emma walked into the room, she had reverted back from Mega form, saw what her trainer had done and what he was wearing. A light blue button up shirt with a black tie, black dress pants and black dress shoes. He had attempted to brush his messy hair, as she could see a brush stuck to the back of his hair. She rolled her eyes and weaved it out of his hair, putting it on the counter. He grinned apologetically "Erm… sorry Emma, I tried."  
"Its fine Rey, I don't mind. So what's on the menu tonight?" she asked as he pulled out her chair for her, sitting down as he pushed it in. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a platter of food for her, placing it down on the plate and placing down food for himself. "I made your food myself, spending the money we won today on the ingredients. Don't worry I didn't spend it all."  
She giggled "I trust you, it smells delicious by the way."  
"Try some," he said, taking a spoonful of his soup. She hesitantly levitated a fork to one of the bits of food before putting it to her lips, taking a bite. Her eyes widened and her mouth watered. "Oh my Arceus! This is amazing!" she said, quickly cleaning her plate and making Reynold laugh "Easy, that took a while for me to… make…"  
She looked up, plate empty, at her trainer who began to chuckle "Oh sorry… it tasted really good. I couldn't help myself, sorry Rey." He shrugged and took another spoonful of his soup "It's alright, I just wanted to treat my princess to a good meal. You deserve it" Reynold said as he finished his soup and took the bowl to the sink, returning to grab her plate, but he felt it firmly stuck in place.  
A red glow surrounded it, and he knew Emma was using Psychic on the plate. He looked up at her and her eyes were indeed showing the tell-tale glow of Psychic. He rolled his eyes "Emma, let me wash the dishes" he said, trying to tug the plate away but to no avail. She shook her head diligently "No. You cooked me dinner so I'll repay the favour by washing the dishes, trust me Rey."  
He went to object but he knew though shy she was resilient. He relinquished the plate and stood back "Fine, but I gotta go clean up anyway. I just realised that I had spilt soup all down the front of myself, and the one day I decide to wear a pressed shirt! Arceus must hate formal wear!" he ranted, walking down the hall to the bathroom. He took off his shirt and tie, putting them in the hamper to be washed and looked in the mounted mirror.  
He had paled since he had first met Emma eight years ago, he had grown lankier and smaller muscles had appeared on his arms. His shoulders broadened and hair had gone from neat to wild and messy. Eyes stayed the same, beautiful oceanic blue like the sea under moonlight. He noticed his lean stomach and remembered all those times his best friend Jodie's Machoke had trained with him, helping him to gain some muscle.  
I gotta visit Jodie again, but he lives way in the Sinnoh region, might save up for the sail there he thought as he splashed water on his face and dried with a towel. He sighed softly and noticed the mirror-cupboard was slightly ajar, so he closed it and noticed Emma's reflection over his shoulder. He whipped around and saw her at the bathroom entrance, face flushed. She had one green hand over her mouth, staring at his chest.  
"E-Emma… what are you doing here?"  
"I heard you thinking and I came here to tell you that we can afford the trip… but… I got distracted by the view…"  
His eyes widened and he blushed, crossing his arms over his chest "Wait… we can afford the trip?"  
She nodded and turned to leave but stopped and looked him in his beautiful blue eyes, thinking. She took a deep breath and stepped closer, exhaling "Rey… I… I need something from you…" she murmured, eyes shimmering with emotion. His breathing hitched. He knew what she needed from him, but he was unsure if he could satisfy her.  
He was, after all, virgin like her.  
He undoubtedly loved this Pokemon, this girl, this woman, but he wasn't sure if he was ready. How could he possibly say no to her? She loved him and as of now wanted him; he'd be selfish if he turned her down. She could sense his fear and angst through his aura, and knew he was afraid of something.  
Was it what she had asked of him? Was he nervous? Scared of not pleasing her? Just his kisses pleased her, but to think of him rutting her like an animal… the very thought made her feel wet. She turned away but his hand on her cheek stopped her. He gulped "Emmaline… I'll go through with this on one condition…"  
"Anything" she said. He smiled a little, putting her at ease "If you show me what your surprise is for me."  
She had forgotten about the surprise, and it still was in the bag on the couch. She nodded and the bag appeared in a flash of red light, placed at her feet. She picked it up and led him into the bedroom, taking his place in the bathroom with the gift. He sat outside the door and she talked.  
"Remember how you used to dress me up when I was a Kirlia?" she asked. "Yeah, I remember. Hey, you remember the little tennis outfit I got you? You were just so cute!" he gushed, remembering he was still shirtless. He really didn't care. She said yes and the door opened, revealing Emma wearing a beautiful black lace outfit.  
Black stockings up her legs and a black lace corset, a black choker around her neck with a black silk rose in her 'hair'. His mouth fell open, not to mention began to water at the sight of her. "Wow… you look… wow…" he muttered, standing and admiring the beauty that was Emma.  
She blushed "You think so? I remembered how you used to dress me up in all those little outfits, and when I saw this on sale… I thought you might like to see me in it."  
"See you in it? I'd love to see you without it!" he said, soon realising his filthy words only after they had left his mouth. He slapped both hands to his mouth and felt instantly bad. Emma giggled giddily, putting a green hand to her mouth. "He-he-he! Well then…" she began, stepping closer until their chests were pressed "…I'm gonna oblige you Master." He felt her warm lips upon his and moaned softly, picking her up bridal style and taking her to the bed.  
She looked up into his big blue eyes and smiled happily "I love you Reynold."  
He smiled back, kissing her lips sweetly "I love you two Emmaline."

(Time skip 1 year)

"Mama!"  
The young Ralts stumbled towards its mother, arms wide as it fought against gravity. It fell but its mother's Psychic prevented it from hurting itself, placing it in the arms of the young man beside her. The Ralts' name was Ebony, was almost a year old and was a little boy. The young man smiled at his son, cradling the Pokemon in his arms.  
"Reynold, I'm so proud of Ebony. He learnt Confusion today." The lady Gardevoir said, picking up a cup of tea. Reynold smiled at his wife "I know, I saw him use it on a wild Pidgey. I can't wait until he's old enough to use Psychic." He said with a smile. The Gardevoir kissed her husband's cheek "I know."  
"I love you Emmaline,"  
"I love you too Reynold,"  
"I wuv papa too!"


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia (Sylveon) and Allen (shiny Jolteon)  
This is not a lemon chapter, but it is a Pokemon X Pokemon chapter.  
Theme song: La Da De by Cody Simpson  
/  
It was a beautiful Monday morning, the sun shining brightly over the forest as a trainer named Laura and her Sylveon walked through it, looking around for new Pokemon. The Sylveon was a female possessing beautiful crystal blue eyes and soft silky fur. Her name was Olivia. Her trainer loved her very much, which made the Fairy type very happy. The Sylveon stopped upon hearing a noise in the bushes, seeing two purple eyes peer out.  
She would have screamed if she did not know they belonged to Allen, a wild shiny Jolteon being her friend. She smiled and continued her walk until they reached the Pokemon Centre, walking inside and paying for a room. The room was furnished as any other room in the Pokemon Centre would be, with ornate yet modern furniture and the scent of rose petals drifting through the room.  
"Wow Livia, smell that?" Laura asked her. Olivia nodded and inhaled the sweet smell, feeling a strange tingling in her nether regions that she was unused to. She shivered and felt warmth rise through her small body, making her shudder and yelp quietly. She had no idea what was going on in her body, but she didn't like it one bit.  
She was a generally a nice Pokemon, albeit a bit stubborn and girly. Laura knelt down beside the Fairy type, placing a hand on her back worriedly "Livia, what's going on? Are you ok?" she asked, petting the Pokemon. Olivia put on a brave face and nodded, trying to understand what exactly was happening to her. It had certainly never happened before.  
Laura raised a brow but smiled regardless "Ok fine then sweetie, I'm gonna go order some food for dinner. Are you alright here by yourself?" the trainer asked to the Sylveon who nodded "Sylveon sylvy!"  
"Good then, I'll be back soon. Love you!" the brown haired trainer cooed, walking down the hall to the cafeteria. Olivia sighed and felt the tingles come back, an irrational burning sensation in her loins that drove her crazy. She wondered if she had caught a flu from the contest Pokemon she constantly went up against, or had eaten bad food which seemed hardly an option since Laura spoiled her rotten.  
She needed help, and needed to understand what was going on with her body, but she had to wait for Laura to come back or else she'd worry like no tomorrow. The brunette girl was kind yet scatterbrained and forgetful, and Olivia felt that without her 'divine' intervention, she'd be completely and utterly lost (though having several other Pokemon). She glanced out the window and saw the trees and shrubbery move in time with the wind.  
Then she remembered those deep heliotrope eyes belonging to Allen, or Len as he preferred. He was a lime green Jolteon, a shiny Pokemon, and he had to constantly hide from trainers who wanted to capture him. He was a sort of 'laid-back' and relaxed yet protective Pokemon, and he seemed to be following Olivia, but she scoffed at the idea. After all, why would he be chasing her? A five ribbon contest Pokemon of high regard.  
She leapt up onto the bed and snuggled into the blankets, trying to make the throbbing aches and dulled burning sensation echoing through her body, running laps through her veins. She hissed as the pain brought a blush to her otherwise pale pink face, making her ribbons waver erratically. She rubbed her cheek against the pillows, trying to make the ache go away but to no avail. The pain almost wanted something from her, but what?  
She perked up as the room door opened and Laura stepped in, a tray of both human and Pokemon food in her hands. She set the tasty smelling tray down on the bed and grabbed a bowl of the fries, eating away. Olivia smiled at the food. Maybe she was just hungry, after all they had been trekking through Kalos for a few weeks now.  
Her ribbons picked up the bowl of colourful Pokemon food, placing the morsels in her mouth and chewing. Nope, not hungry but the food did help ease the pain a little but not a lot. Olivia finished her food quite quickly, leaping off the bed and walking to the door. Laura noticed this and asked "You want to go outside?"  
"Sylveon!" Olivia replied, saying yes in Poké-Talk. The brunette stood and let her Pokemon outside, watching as she bounded through the hallway and made it outside. The cool air soothed her heated fur, making her breathe a sigh of relief. She sniffed the air and found a curious smell, the strange scent of… she couldn't place it, but she wanted to find out whatever it was. She walked towards it at first but found herself jogging then running.  
What was driving her to run? She never ran. EVER.  
She found it confusing but still found herself running towards the forest, where she had seen Len. She stopped and started to stroll once more, looking around actively for her shiny friend. She stopped by a clear babbling brook and sat down on a rock, being careful not to dirty her groomed fur. She gazed into the water, curious as ever.  
"Livia? Is that you?" a familiar voice asked from behind her. She turned and smiled. A green Jolteon stood there, spikey lime green fur and all. "Len, it's great to see you again! How many trainers this month have tried to catch you?" she asked almost ritually. He pawed the dirt "Thirty seven, I've become a legend here in Kalos."  
She giggled "More of a legend than me?"  
"Oh Livia, I doubt even Yveltal could be more famous than you" he chuckled, sitting beside her. Len had evolved from a shiny Eevee back in Kanto, traveling on cargo ships and in the back of people's boats, just to follow Olivia yet he would never admit it. Or would he? She smiled at him and nuzzled his cheek, feeling the burning pain increase unbearably, bringing a red blush to her cheeks.  
Len worried "Livia, what's…what's wrong?"  
She looked up to her friend, unsure of why the pain had suddenly worsened "I'm not sure Len, it just started when I got to the Pokemon centre and Laura left me alone. I'm scared… it feels like I'm burning up inside, but it wants me to do something but I don't know what! It hurts…" the Fairy type whimpered.  
He began to panic. He nuzzled her cheek "Don't worry Livia you'll be fine. Describe the pain to me, maybe I know what it is. I spend two weeks under the care of some professor, I learnt a few things." She thought "It feels like a very dull yet insistent burning in my lower body, begging me to do something. I can't explain it any better!"  
He thought. Dull burning, begging for something to happen. No… it couldn't be… He most likely thought it was just her entering a heat cycle, ready to mate, nothing life threatening. He looked her in the eyes and put his paw on her shoulder comfortingly "Livia, I know what's going on with your body. You're in heat."  
Heat? She had no idea what that was. "Huh? What?"  
He rolled his purple eyes "It means you're ready to..."  
"Hold it right there you two!" a harsh voice commanded, making the duo turn around to see an intimidating group of three Vigroth. The leader had a large scar over one eye, rendering it white. Len tensed, fur crackling with electricity "What do you three want?" he hissed through gritted teeth.  
The Vigroth leader grinned scarily "We noticed that your friend here is a Sylveon, correct?"  
"Why's that so important?" the Jolteon spat.  
"Because that Sylveon is a famous contest Pokemon, and her trainer would pay a lot of money to get her back. We need that money to fund our… business. Hand her over." Both Len and Olivia couldn't believe their ears. Len growled and his lime green fur was sparking up wildly, making Olivia take a step back. "Come one step closer and I'll jap you into submission" Len warned, taking an offensive stance in front of Olivia.  
"Len…" she murmured, amazed at his courage. She felt a strange warmth in her chest, completely and utterly different to the burning pains. This time, she actually liked the warm sensation. And all from Len's courage. The Vigroth leader burst into laughter "Sure thing pally, just step aside and we might even split the loot with ya."  
"No loot could possibly be worth as much as Livia, so no deal. Prepare for Thunderbolt!" the Jolteon roared, his entire body lighting up gold as the Charge attack he had been storing up during their conversation was unleashed in a white hot bolt of electricity that struck the entire group and rendered them burnt.  
The leader Vigroth coughed out a puff of smoke and growled "Grrrrr! You've bested us this time shiny Jolteon, but next time you won't be so lucky! C'mon you two, let's retreat!" he called to the other two, quickly vanishing into the trees. He breathed a sigh and whipped around to see Olivia sitting there, crystal blue eyes wide.  
She beamed "Wow Len! That was AMAZING! I can't believe how much power you just unleashed! Wow!"  
He blushed "I-it was nothing really, just a standard Thunderbolt attack. Any Shinx, Helioptile or Pikachu can learn it." She scoffed and walked to him, touching their noses cutely "That was no ordinary attack Len, you pulled that fight off with aplomb… whatever that means… anyway, I wanna thank you for saving me!" she said, her ribbons twirling in the air happily. He shrugged modestly "I really don't need any sort of thanks. It's nothing I wouldn't do for you Livia…"  
She blushed warmly, but still had no idea why. She had known Len for years yet still felt that dull burning sensation in her chest every time he was around. She whimpered as the dull pain moved between her hind legs, making a strange wetness appear there. She had never had such feelings before.  
"Livia? Is something wrong?" Len asked, putting his paw to her shoulder, making her yelp. He pulled his paw back, and thought he had accidentally zapped her. It wasn't uncommon for him to do so. She shook her head yet whimpered lightly when he put his head on her shoulders, 'hugging' her comfortingly.  
The pain increased and so did the warm tingling wetness between her hind legs, yet only when he made contact with her. Strange, she thought. She pulled back gently and studied her friend's face, wondering what made the pain worse and lessened it. She looked into his eyes for a while before, without any control over herself, kissed him.  
His eyes shot open as soon as she kissed him, softy lips on his. His heart thumped against his ribs and his fur crackled with electricity. Oh Arceus, he cursed mentally, her lips are so soft. He sighed softly and put his forelegs around her, pulling her closer. He felt the warm wetness between her legs against his stomach and cursed.  
She was in heat.  
He pulled away, leaving her dazed and confused "Huh? Why'd you stop?"  
Len looked around and decided to tell her the truth of why he followed her around. He took a deep breath "Olivia, do you know why I've been following you all this time? It's because I've felt a strange… connection if you will to you, and I can't explain it. I know the name of what I feel, it's called love. I love you Olivia."  
Olivia opened her eyes wide, gasping softly "L-Len… do you mean that?"  
He nodded firmly, green cheeks warm with blush "I do…"  
She couldn't believe her ears, Len loved her. All this time, she had no idea of how the shiny Pokemon felt. Now she knew, but what of it? Did she love him back? He was a kind Pokemon, laid-back yet still very protective, but how did love fit into the mix? She looked up into his deep purple eyes filled with emotion and felt the dull burning in her thighs build up further, making her body ache for something.  
Was Len that something?  
"Do you… love me?" she heard him ask hopefully, eyes shimmering. She did feel something for the Electric type but was it love? She looked up into his eyes and moved over to him, gently kissing him. Yes, yes she DID love him. The tingly feeling between her hind legs increased almost painfully when she kissed him. She pulled away and her nose twitched cutely. The look on his face looked priceless.  
"Of course I do, I think I know that now!" she chittered, snuggling up to the shiny Jolteon. He blushed warmly and snuggled against her, feeling her silky soft ribbons go around him, pulling him closer. He blushed harder upon hearing light purring from Olivia who was contently hugging him. He put his foreleg around her and hugged her back.  
They froze upon hearing footsteps through the forest, coming towards them. Len began to panic and wanted to run away fast, but Olivia stopped him. She apparently knew the brunette girl standing before them with a pokeball in her hand "Livia, thank Arcus you're ok! Oh… oh my, a shiny Jolteon…" Laura murmured, eyes set on Len. He growled lowly at the trainer, fur sparking. Olivia nipped his ear and ran over to the trainer, jumping up into her arms.  
"What are you doing Livia?!" Len hissed in Poke-Talk. She looked down at him "This is my trainer Laura! She's the one who feeds me and takes care of me, so don't worry, she's friendly! She won't hurt you!" the Sylveon assured, being petted. Len eased up a smidge but didn't lower his guard "How can I know I can trust her?"  
"Just trust me," Olivia said "and you will learn to trust her. Hey, maybe you can travel with us! She can put you in a pokeball thingy, then you'll be with me forever and ever! Won't that be awesome?'"  
"Livia, I don't want to be captured… I'm a wild Pokemon…"  
"But I want you to be with me forever… and you'll be under the best of care with Laura, besides, you'll always have me" Olivia smiled. He no doubt wanted to be with Olivia forever and ever, but he loved to run free and wild through the forest. Would he give it up for her? He would… would he?  
Yes. He had to, for Olivia.  
He sighed sadly "Fine Livia, I'll let her capture me on one condition…"  
She smiled and yapped happily "Name it!"  
"That you be my mate,"  
The Sylveon blushed furiously. Mate? They'd have an egg together? Did she want that? She thought. Well she did love Len, but what would having an egg to do her reputation? She shook the thought off, it wouldn't do anything harmful; just show the contest community that she was a good mother. She smiled nervously "O-ok Len. It's a deal…" she stammered.  
She leapt down and stood beside Len, nuzzling his cheek "Silvy silveon!" she said to Laura, using her ribbon to point to an empty pokeball on her belt. Laura grabbed the ball "This shiny Jolteon wants to come with us?" she asked. Len nodded and barked "Jolte-jolt!" to Laura kindly. The brunette smiled and tapped the ball against Len's head, sending him into the capsule. Oh boy did it feel familiar to Len, but he let the capsule time out and click.  
He had given up a life of freedom for a Sylveon, and it was worth it.  
Laura instantly sent out the shiny Jolteon and smiled "Wow! My first shiny Pokemon! We need a nickname for you fella! Hmm, how about… Zappy? Lime? Sparky?" she rattled off, making Len shake his head. Laura looked to Olivia who was tracing a name in the dirt with a stick held in her ribbon.  
Allen – Len.  
The brunette nodded and leant down to Len's level, petting his head "Allen? Sure, that sounds like a cool name. We can just call you Len then, c'mon you two. I got some fresh made food for you both back at the Pokemon Centre." Len looked to Olivia and raised a brow "Guess I don't have to forage for food anymore."  
She giggled and snuggled up against him as they walked, kissing his cheek "Nope! Not anymore!"


	3. Chapter 3

Shady (Zoroark) and Mike (male)  
This is a yaoi lemon chapter.  
Theme song: Jenny by Studio Killers  
/  
The young man stat by the bus stop with his bag on his back, listening to music through his earphones while he waited for the bus, or more accurately his friend Shady. They had been friends ever since kindergarten, playing together. He stood 5'10 tall, had short black and red hair tied back into a ponytail with green eyes, fair skin wearing a black and red hoodie, jeans and red and black sneakers.  
The young man's name was Mikey Picari, he was eighteen (same as Shady), stood 5'11 with deep brown eyes, neat red hair, lightly tanned skin wearing a black long-sleeve shirt under a brown trench coat, jeans and red and black converse.  
Mikey pulled out his earphones, looked up and saw Shady running towards the bus stop huffing furiously when he stopped and caught his breath, placing his hands on his thighs as he hunched over. He looked up at his friend with a weak smile "Hey Mikey, sorry I'm late. I slept in again" the black and red haired boy apologised, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Mikey shrugged and patted his friend's back "It's ok Shady, no harm done. Why were you running so fast?" he asked his friend.  
Shady stood and shrugged "I just wanted to hang out with you today, same as always. I didn't want to waste one minute of our time together!" he said beaming widely, making the redhead chuckle and start to walk with his friend down the street to the park where they normally hung out. The park had beautiful flowers everywhere, inviting Pokemon from all over the Unova to play there, not to mention the tall trees bearing fruit for both Pokemon and people to share. They stopped at the footbridge connecting the park and the city, sitting down.  
Shady pulled out a lunchbox with all sorts of food neatly prepared inside, divided by little boxes and walls. He grabbed out a container with stew in it and handed it to Mikey whose eyes shimmered "Wow, you made my favourite stew?" he asked, smiling widely.  
Shady smiled and played with one of his red tipped black bangs "Oh well… I thought you'd like it. I know how much you like that stew." The redhead smiled and began to dig into the stew with a Spork provided in the lunchbox, licking his lips as he ate. Shady watched Mikey closely, flushing as he watched his friend's lips intently, wanting to feel them against his own.  
He was admittedly gay for his friend, but how could he possibly admit it? He was scared that Mikey would reject him, after growing up together he didn't want to lose his childhood friend over love. He hugged his knees and grabbed out a box of brown puffs of dough and ate them tentatively, thinking about Mikey's lips on his, sighing softly. He jumped upon hearing Mikey speak "Um… is that Pokemon food?" he asked with a raised brow. Shady froze, swallowing the food in his mouth.  
"Um… no?" the black and red haired boy said questioningly, putting the small box down, which was quickly picked up by Mikey. He smelt it "Dude, this is Pokemon food. Why are you eating this stuff? It's… kinda for Pokemon."  
"O-oh… I didn't know it was Pokemon food, honestly. I meant to grab the… erm… you know" Shady said nervously, blushing. He noticed the questioning look on his friend's familiar face. "Shady, you can tell me what's wrong. I know something's up with you, you're never this nervous and forgetful around me" the redhead stated, brushing a lock of his neat red hair from his face. The red and black haired boy gulped. He'd been caught out. Shady stood and sighed sadly, tears welling in his eyes "Come with me and I'll show you why I'm so upset…"  
Mikey nodded, packed the things and followed his friend to a secluded area of forest with a thick wall of trees on each side. He looked around nervously. Why had Shady brought him to this secluded area of forest in particular? Why did he feel so… trapped? What did Shady have in plan for Mikey? He shivered but turned to attention when Shady cleared his throat and stood a few meters away from him.  
"Shady… what's going on? What did you want to show me?" he asked his friend nervously, clutching his bag strap tightly. The black and red haired boy took a deep breath "You'll always be my friend right?"  
"Of course!" Mikey said, surprised "Why wouldn't I be? What's wrong?"  
Shady breathed a sigh, shedding tears down his fair cheeks "You'll see. Just watch." With a large inhuman jump into the air, Shady began to spin and glow a brilliant shade of green just like his eyes, landing on the ground… in the form of a werewolf like Pokemon with a voluminous black and red mane tied back with what appeared to be a green orb at the end, three red claws on each grey furred hand, red marks around his eyes, poofy fur around his shoulders, fangs jutting from his upper and lower jaw.  
A Zoroark.  
Mikey gasped, feeling his blood chill "You're a… a Zoroark?! How long have you been this way?!"  
The Zoroark sighed sadly and stood up straight, still standing five foot ten, and spoke "Ever since I hatched. I'm sorry Mikey, I lied to you all this time… just because I care for you…" he whimpered sadly, tears soaking his fur. The redhead was confused and scared. His best friend whom he'd known since kindergarten was in actuality a Pokemon of all things! And did he just say he cared for Mikey?  
Mikey couldn't grip what 'Shady' had just said. He took steps closer, making Shady tense "What are you doing?"  
"Are you really a Pokemon? All this time… t-tell me why you've lied to me all this time! I know Zoroark is the Pokemon of illusions, but why pull an illusion on ME? I honestly believed every word that came out of your mouth, now I feel stupid! I thought you were my friend! I thought you were Shady!" Mikey practically screamed angrily, tears streaming down his cheeks. Shady's green eyes widened and he ushered for Mikey to sit. He did. Shady sat down a few meters away with his clawed legs crossed, sighing before speaking.  
"A long time ago, thirteen years to be exact, I was a young Zorua… and I was alone. My parents were… k-killed… by poachers and I barely escaped with my life, running away to seek safety. I came to Nuvema town in my hurry and saw you, all alone in your front yard with the other kids ignoring you. I felt sad, so I decided I wanted to be your friend… but as a Pokemon I thought you'd see me as some stupid creature that can shoot lasers from my mouth and scratch stuff, so I thought of myself as a human and bam, transformed into 'Shady' as I named it. I even got some of the forest Pokemon to fake attacking me then run when you defended me, a way to 'break the ice' if you will. The talking in English… I had to teach that to myself."  
Mikey's eyes widened "Those Pokemon you were running from when I first saw you… they were faking it?"  
"I did it for you remember? Anyway, we grew up together from that. I said that I had been abandoned, once again not lying, and your mom took me in as an honorary Picari family member" Shady said, wiping a tear from his eye "I had a family again… I was so happy… and that time I wanted to be alone on my birthday and you couldn't find me? I had evolved… and I couldn't tell you, after all humans can't evolve…"  
The redhead realised he was crying, and he felt he deserved it. He had jumped to the conclusion that Shady was a monster bent on lies, but he was still Shady in heart, just a Pokemon after all. He wiped his tears and stood up, feeling more of an idiot than before "I'm so sorry Shady, and I had no idea of the pain you went through… I owe you an apology…" he said, walking to Shady. The Zoroark smiled toothily "Y-you accept me?" he asked. Mikey nodded "I'll never hate you Shady, no matter what. And… you mentioned that you care for me… care to explain just what that means exactly?"  
Shady blushed "Oh um… well… I uh… I have a crush on you…"  
"What… what do you mean crush?" Mikey asked, face redder than a Cherri Berry. Shady twiddled his claws nervously, grey furred cheeks red "I mean that I like you Mikey, I really like you. I don't expect you to like me back but at least we're still friends right?" he asked the redhead nervously, green eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Honestly Mikey had some feelings for Shady, but had dismissed them because he thought Shady was straight. Then again he thought shady was a human for thirteen years so once again, he was wrong. He looked the bipedal fox Pokemon in the eyes, taking a deep breath "Shady… I guess I like you too…"  
Shady's eyes lit up and he grinned widely, jumping up into the air "YES! WAHOO! Oh sweet Arceus you like me too?"  
Mikey nodded "I guess…"  
The Zoroark stopped "You guess? What do you mean you guess?" he asked, hands on hips. Mikey shrugged "I mean I don't know if I feel that way about you for sure. I might have my doubts about being gay…" Mikey said, making Shady grin devilishly and step closer until no space separated them. Mikey shivered. Sweet Arceus he was a warm bodied Pokemon, even for a Dark type. "Oh really? Then maybe this will change your mind!" Shady smirked, taking his friend's face in his hands and crushing their lips together.  
"Mmmph!" Mikey gasped, feeling the Pokemon's warm and strangely addicting lips pressed hungrily against his own. This invoked a deep feeling within the redhead, making him moan softly against Shady's lips and wrap his arms around him, drawing their bodies closer. The Zoroark was definitely enjoying this, bursting with joy that his childhood friend/crush had feelings for him now as well. He prayed to all the deities that this moment would never end. It ended five seconds after when Mikey gasped at Shady's hardening member poking against his own boner in his pants, pushing them apart. "Sweet Arceus Shady! W-what did you do to me?"  
"Same thing you did to me," Shady replied, gesturing to his hardening shaft. Mikey, being virgin, blushed copiously and felt his own boner swell and harden unbearably, making him wheeze. He couldn't help but stare at his friend's large shaft, even for a Pokemon, he was huge. Mikey shivered and placed a hand on his head, trying to clear his mind racing with dirty thoughts. He felt a warm hand on his cheek and looked up to see Shady smiling at him with half lidded eyes, burning with devilish intent "So… how do you feel about me now?"  
"I… I think…"  
Shady placed a red claw on his friend's lips to silence him, kneeling before Mikey and fiddling with his belt. The redhead's face almost matched his hair "Gah! What are you doing Shady?!" he gasped, watching the Zoroark unbuckle his belt and slide his jeans down, revealing a large bulge in Mikey's underwear. Shady's mouth began to water "You'll see. Just enjoy" the bipedal fox Pokemon said, rubbing Mikey's cheek before pulling his underwear down and just avoiding having his eye poked out by Mikey's 11 inch member.  
Mikey's face burnt hotter than a Magcargo's body, having his best friend who turned out to be a talking Pokemon wanting to suck him off, but weirder things had happened. Shady looked up at Mikey in awe "Wow… nice size, bigger than mine that's for sure. Hmm, now let me have a little taste." Mikey didn't have time to react as Shady licked the head with his tongue, skilfully twirling it around it like it was a lollipop being savoured. All the redhead could do was grunt and moan, gently moving his hands into Shady's mane and urging him to take his whole length into his mouth. The Zoroark began to slide the large member into his mouth, leaving only three inches spare which he rubbed with his clawed hand.  
"Ahhhhh Sweet Arceus!" Mikey moaned, bucking his hips into his friend's mouth. Shady smiled up at Mikey, his teeth gently scraping his dick without causing cuts. Grunting, Mikey felt an unavoidable… something… coming, tugging on Shady's mane and choking out the words "G-gonna c-cum…" before blasting his seed into Shady's mouth, who drank as much as he could but pulled back and some white liquid dripped down the front of him. He wiped his mouth "Ohh Mikey, you taste so good, but it's my turn!"  
Shady moved over to a fallen tree nearby, swishing his mane out of the way to reveal his firm behind as well as his hardened rod sticking out like a sore thumb. He wiggled his behind "Come on, you know you wanna!" Mikey hesitated but walked over, heart racing, to his friend. Being the nervous jittery bundle of horny nerves Shady was, he moaned when Mikey simply gripped his hips in preparation. He looked down to his hardening dick. Hardening already? Not ten seconds after his orgasm? Wow, he had stamina even for a virgin.  
He moved his hand to Shady's cheek and stroked it, making the Dark type purr lightly. He felt a little better then, and adjusted himself, ready to insert his throbbing length into his friend's awaiting anus. He stopped though, remembering that he knew (by overhearing and sex-ed in school) that anal sex hurt especially for whoever was on the receiving end of the pumping. He had an idea, putting two of his fingers in his mouth and sucking on them, making Shady look over his shoulder and smile. At least he was being considerate.  
Mikey finished and moved his fingers down to Shady's asshole, probing one finger inside and wiggling it around. Shady moaned and fidgeted, the simple gesture driving him crazy. "Ahhhhh! D-damn it Mikey! Stop t-teasing me and p-put it in already!" he groaned, gripping the fallen tree so hard it left visible claw marks. The redhead leaned forward and kissed Shady's cheek supportively "Fine then, but this will hurt." "No really, I had nooooooooooo idea it hurt." he murmured sarcastically, making Mikey chuckle. "Fine, hold still if you dare."  
He slid in another finger, scissoring Shady's asshole open and making him wince "Ouch!"  
"Sorry," the redhead said, aligning his dick with his friend's hole before sliding in right to the hilt. Both boys moaned loudly. Mikey noticed the tears welling in Shady's eyes and moved his hand up to pet the Pokemon's fluffy mane, making him smile weakly "T-thanks Mikey…" he whimpered. Mikey smiled and pulled their bodies to parallel, making Shady wince a little before placing a soothing and loving kiss on the Dark type's cheek, then trailing them down his neck and gently nibbling his shoulder, making Shady moan.  
"Mikey… I love you so much… and you can move now" the Zoroark said, turning his head and rubbing their cheeks together "I love you two Shady… I'll be gentle." Mikey said, letting Shady assume his hunched over position and gently sliding in then out first slowly but picking up speed progressively. Each thrust shook Shady's body, making him moan Mikey's name in a breathy voice each time. Then Mikey hit Shady's prostate. "OH SWEET ARCEUS!" he moaned, tongue hanging out "D-do that again!"  
Mikey obeyed and struck his friend's prostate again, making him moan loudly and pant heavily. The redhead smiled warmly and continued his thrusts, building up pleasure in his loins that just made him feel like he was going to explode. Shady groaned the more he was thrusted into, his prostate being abused from the harsh yet pleasuring thrusts from Mikey. He felt like he too was going to explode. He felt Mikey's warm hand around his dick and looked down to see just that; Mikey rubbing Shady's dick as he pumped into him.  
He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to cum. He managed to choke out "Mikey… I'm gonna… g-gonna… AHHHHH MIKEY!" before releasing his hot semen onto the log, feeling Mikey's cum fill his ass and leak out of it when Mikey removed his dick. He felt weak, pleasure still running through his veins like lightning through live wires, and collapsed onto the log. Mikey fell back onto the soft grass of the forest floor, member limp and heart racing. He wasn't virgin anymore, but he didn't care.  
At least he and Shady had finally had sex.  
He breathed a sigh and closed his eyes, realising the sky was darkening slowly. It was way past the afternoon. How long had he been out with Shady? He shrugged mentally and noticed Shady slumped against the log, cum dripping from his anus. He got up and moved over to the Dark type, putting his arms around him and bringing him to lay on the grass beside each other. He placed a kiss on his lips, snuggling into his warm chest fur.  
"How was that Shady? First time eh?" he asked, holding his lover close to him. Shady looked to the brown eyed red haired boy whom had just taken his anal virginity and smiled lovingly, kissing him back "Yeah… it was amazing Mikey. I knew you'd accept me… and one more thing Mikey…" he said, getting to his knees and walking shakily over to Mikey's bag and grabbing out a pokeball, showing it to Mikey "I wanna come with you from now on." The redhead's eyes widened "What?! B-but if I suddenly show up with a Zoroark and Shady suddenly goes missing? People will find out and connect the dots Shady and I can't risk that" Mikey said, pulling his underwear and pants up as well as buckling his belt.  
Shady looked to his lover with begging eyes "Pwease Mikey?"  
"Aww fuck it Shady, fine, but only because I don't want any other trainer to have you but me. Give that here!" Mikey said, caving in and taking the pokeball, tapping it against Shady's head and feeling it tetter in his hand. Teeter… teeter… teeter… CLICK! He smiled and sent out Shady "Well you're my first Pokemon."  
Shady smiled and jumped in the air, spinning and turning into human forme "Good to know, so how are we going to break the news that we're gay to your mom?" he asked, adjusting his hoodie. Mikey shuddered "Oh crap… mom… well we'll just have to tell her the old fashioned way, through words." Shady laughed "No really? Words?"  
The redhead moved over to his lover and placed a sweet kiss on his lips "Sometimes you really are a mystery."  
Shady grinned "I try."


	4. Chapter 4

Francine (Arcanine) and Greg (Male)  
This is a lemon chapter. This is also a straight-to-it chapter.  
Theme Song: Touch Me by Samantha Fox – also I may not include theme songs every time.  
/  
The male trainer came to a clearing in the forest, setting up his tent. His name was Greg, he was nineteen, stood 5'12, had blue eyes, short green hair brushed over one eye, tan skin wearing a black shirt under an orange and brown jacket, jeans and red sneakers. He shivered and began to collect firewood, putting it into a tepee in a ring of rocks, patting his pockets for matches but finding none. He cursed and looked around for something to start the fire.  
Nothing in sight. He sighed and sat on a section of log he had dragged over, folding his arms. He'd travelled all the way out to the Viridian Forest in search of a Pokemon but hadn't seen one he could see himself training. He imagined an epic Dragon type Pokemon or a dangerous Poison type, maybe even a shocking Electric type or blazing Fire type. He heard a noise from over in the bushes and got up to check it out, walking over cautiously, parting the bushes to find something amazing. An Arcanine lay on the grass, bleeding from a large gash in her side, whimpering pathetically. He gasped and ran over to his bag, grabbing out the medical kit he'd brought with him in case of emergency and ran back over to the Fire type.  
The canine Pokemon looked up at him sadly. He moved over to her side with the cleaning rag, padding gently at the wound, making the Pokemon growl in pain. Once he had cleaned the wound he propped her up against him and wrapped bandages around her waist, no resistance from the female Pokemon whatsoever. He petted her forehead "There we go, all better. Now how'd you get yourself into this mess?" he asked.  
He stopped her and grabbed out his Pokedex, turning on the Translator function. "Now speak" he instructed, holding the device steady. She cleared her throat "It's mating season for my kind, and I was trying to win the affections of a male Arcanine but another female swiped at me, injuring me. They left me to die, no chance of ever having offspring now that all the males of my pack have already mated" she explained, making him feel sorry for her.  
"I know how you feel, being left for some other person…" he murmured sadly, sniffling. The female Arcanine whimpered and licked his cheek "Don't cry, you'll make me cry!" she said. He smiled and wiped his cheek then his eyes "S-sorry, I get emotional when I think of my ex" he said, getting an idea "Hey, do you have someplace to stay tonight? You can stay with me tonight if you like, oh and I'm Greg by the way."  
Her eyes brightened and she licked his cheek again "I'd love that!"  
He chuckled, put his Pokedex away and helped her to walk over to his campsite. She noticed the tepee of sticks and looked up at him, as if to ask if it should be lit. He brushed hair from his face only for it to fall back into place "Yeah um… I forgot my matches. I remembered to pack my underwear but not matches, geez, my memory sucks" he said, sitting down by the unlit fire. A single ember shot from her mouth, lighting the bundle, creating a fire.  
He smiled widely as she sat beside him "Wow! Thanks!"  
She shrugged modestly, cheeks warm, feeling the warm crackling fire warm her fur. She got shivers down her spine, a dull burning in her loins reminding her that she was in heat. She cursed mentally, once at herself and three times to the male she had tried to woo. She looked up at Greg curiously, watching him take out a packet of marshmallows and put one on the end of a stick to roast. He was a male obviously, and she needed satisfaction, but how to ask him? She owed him for saving her life, so maybe she could repay him while he 'repaid' her.  
She put her warm wet nose to his neck, making him flinch and chuckle. "Stop that, it tickles!" he laughed, cheeks begging to take colour. She had an idea, putting her nose to his neck and snuffling, making him burst into laughter and nearly fall off the log. He placed his hands on her shoulders trying to pry her from his neck but to no avail, falling from the log onto the ground with her above him still snuffling at his neck. He grabbed her face in his hands and held her away, looking concerned "S-stop! What are you doing?!" he asked.  
She whimpered sadly, the burning in her loins blazing out of control. He noticed her sadness and scratched under her chin, making her pant "Hey… what's wrong? Why are you acting so clingy?" he asked her, smiling as her back leg began to shake as he scratched. She barked out something in her native bark and licked his cheek, her back legs squirming as her folds moistened. He felt something drip onto his crotch and saw wet spots on his jeans, realising where they had come from with red cheeks. "Oh my… you're in heat, aren't you?"  
She nodded and whimpered needily, licking his neck. He groaned and felt himself harden below the belt, blushing hard. He honestly wanted to help her, but felt nervous. Pokephilia was legal in most regions but it was a 'keep-behind-closed-doors-and-it's-ok' matter. He looked up into her brown eyes "I'll help you… but it stays between us ok?" he said, petting the back of her neck. She nodded and snuffled his neck again, making him half chuckle half moan.  
He slid out from under her and helped her to the tent, getting inside and zipping it shut. She moved onto her back, opening her back legs and revealing her moist pink lips dripping with dew, making his mouth water with anticipation. He moved over to her, spreading her back legs with his hands and placing his tongue to her folds, licking it slowly, tasting her sweet dew. She moaned, tongue hanging out of her mouth. He grinned and stuck his tongue deeper, moving it around inside her. She cried out in ecstasy, clenching and flexing her toes as he ate out her pussy, moving his finger up to play with her clit. She moaned and with a few more licks and tweaks of her clit, came in his mouth. He sat back and wiped his mouth, moving his hands down to unbuckle his belt and slide his jeans down and off.  
She saw the large bulge in his boxers and gasped softly, lusting for it to be inside her, ridding her of the dull burning in her loins. He looked to her "Are you sure you still want this?" he asked her with concern. She nodded "Arcai-Arcaine…" she said breathily. He moved over her, placing a kiss on her lips and brushing his fingers across her cheek "You know something?" he asked her "I think for the first time ever, I'm really in love."  
She blushed and felt tears well in her eyes, licking his cheek. She nodded down towards his groin and he understood, slipping his boxers down to reveal his 10 inch penis. He moved over her, aiming his length at her hole. He looked up at her and smiled "I hope you're ready." The Arcanine barked approvingly and he slid into her, both moaning until he felt her hymen "You're virgin?" he asked. She blushed and nodded.  
He kissed her "Hey it's ok, I'm virgin too… but not for long" he said, thrusting into her and breaking her hymen. She cried out, tears welling in her eyes, until she felt his lips on hers. She moaned into his lips and waited until the pain had eased before urging him deeper, feeling his meat slide inside her. It felt indescribable, so pleasurable yet so deliciously painful. She writhed and shuddered, a hot moaning mess. She felt his hands brush her fur "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded and licked his neck. He took a deep breath and pulled out only to thrust in hard, making her gasp in pleasure.  
He began to thrust in and out of her, clutching her tightly, grunting and moaning. He couldn't believe how much pleasure this was bringing him, certainly bringing him more gratification than simple masturbation. He gripped her thighs and pounded into her relentlessly, feeling all rational thought fly out the window. So this is sex he thought to himself damn it's good. She felt his hot, thick rod pound against her cervix, breaking into her womb. She saw the bulge in her gut as he rammed inside of her, cursing mentally, oh sweet Arceus this feels good.  
In all the thrusting and ramming, he realised he was close to his peak, traveling there at an inhuman pace. He looked down to the female Arcanine moaning, head back, panting. He smiled at her, sweat dripping from his forehead and soaking his hair. "I'm… I'm so close…" he grunted.  
"A-Arcanine!" she barked, telling him she was also close. He took her face in his hands and crushed his lips against hers, thrusting in one last time before filling her womb with his hot seed. He slid his limp dick out, collapsing beside her on his sleeping bag, sweat coating his forehead. She looked over to him and licked his cheek lovingly, snuggling up to him. "That… was… amazing…" he breathed, hugging her to him.  
She barked softly and nestled her head under his chin, realising with a start that he had filled her womb with his hot seed and she'd be no doubt pregnant. She looked to her stomach, feeling his hand rub it "I think I got you pregnant… sorry…" he muttered, kissing her nose apologetically. She looked to Greg, thinking. It wouldn't be so bad if the father of her children was the human who truly loved her. She snuggled back up to him.  
"So does this mean you're not mad at me?" he asked. She nodded her head. He smiled and rested his head on hers, rubbing her stomach "So does this mean I'm a daddy?" he asked her, kissing her head. She nodded and kissed him back, feeling herself drift into sleep against her lover. He remembered something and sprang to his feet, grabbing something from his bag, showing it to her. A pokeball. "Here, if you become my Pokemon we can do this more often… maybe I can even be around to see my kids" he said.  
She stood and nodded "Arcai-Arcaine!"  
He tapped the ball against her head and she shot into the capsule, teetering in his hand and ending with a click. He sent her out and smiled "Hey, we need a nickname for you. How about… Francine?" he asked. She barked approvingly and snuggled against his waist "Francine it is. C'mon, let's get some sleep."  
"Arcanine…"

(Time Skip 1 year)

The young man sat down beside the Arcanine female, two Growlithe running around in their yard, tumbling and play fighting. He looked to his wife beside him and kissed her cheek "They've grown so fast, haven't they?" he asked her with a smile. She barked a yes and looked to her children. They were twin brothers, one being a Shiny yellow Growlithe while the other was a normal red Growlithe. The shiny one was named Blitz while the other was named Flare.  
He stood up and ran to play with his kids, tumbling and play wrestling with them, making the Arcanine Francine smile. Her husband and kids made her truly happy. She thought what the heck and ran to play with them, all snuggled up together in the warm sun. It was truly paradise.


	5. Chapter 5

Titan (shiny Gallade) and Riley (Male)  
This is a lemon chapter.  
Theme Song: [VOID]  
Requested By: an old friend (they asked to remain anonymous)  
Sorry for it being so short, it's like 10:29 at night and I've got school tomorrow.  
XXX  
"Now Titan, finish with Force Palm!" the young man commanded. The Psychic Fighting type obliged and shot towards the Onix, open hand glowing. The moment it made contact with the Rock type a large explosion sounded, cloaking the battlefield in a veil of dust. When it cleared, both Pokemon stood until the Onix dropped to the floor of the gym and fainted. The Gym Leader, Brock, sighed and retuned his last Pokemon, smirking at the young man.  
"Well Riley, you won. That's six rematches so far, I don't think I'm ever going to beat you and Titan" Brock chuckled, hands on hips. The young man shrugged and walked over beside the blue white and orange Pokemon "You never know Brock, maybe one day" he said, waving the Gym Leader goodbye and walking with his Pokemon out of the Gym to the Pokemon centre.  
The young Man's name was Riley, he was eighteen, stood 5'09, had short burgundy coloured hair, blue eyes, fair skin wearing a black and white striped shirt under a white jacket, grey jeans and black converse. He walked with his shiny Gallade to the Pokemon Centre, walking inside and handing his pokeballs to the Nurse, waiting for them to heal then taking them back.  
He turned to Titan, his shiny Gallade whom he'd raised from a weak abandoned Ralts "Titan, it's getting late. How about we book a room?" he asked. The Gallade nodded "Yeah." Riley grabbed the money from his wallet, paying the Nurse and walking down the hallway to the rooms and going into the one he had paid for, putting his backpack by the dresser and flopping onto the bed. He smiled to himself, feeling the soft sheets. He took off his jacket and hung it on the headboard, taking off his shoes and socks and laying back.  
He felt sleepy, yawning "Hey Titan, I'm just gonna have a nap ok?"  
Titan nodded "I don't mind." Riley smiled and yawned, closing his eyes and falling asleep. The Gallade drew the curtains closed, moving over to his sleeping trainer with a smirk on his face. He brushed his fingers over the sleeping boy's face, feeling his soft skin beneath his fingers. He grinned. This was going to be fun.  
XXX  
Riley awoke, still in the room, feeling the blankets against his bare skin. Bare? He sat up and realised with a start that he was butt naked, covered only by the thin blanket. He blushed copiously, then he realised that he was alone and started to relax. That was until he heart Titan's voice "Ah, finally you're awake."  
He looked over to the other side of the bed to see the shiny Gallade standing there, smiling widely. The burgundy haired male blushed even harder, covering his chest with his hands "T-Titan!? What are you doing? What's going on? Why am I naked?" he asked franticly, feeling a tight pinching in his chest. Anxiety and fear. Titan moved onto the bed, crawling over to his trainer, putting his hand onto Riley's burning cheek "So many questions, but I'll answer them all with four words."  
Riley was confused "What?"  
The shiny Gallade smiled and ran his green fingers through Riley's wine coloured hair "I love you Riley," he said, making Riley's jaw fall open and his heart race. His Pokemon, being a male, had just confessed love for him. The blasphemy. He looked up into the Psychic Fighting type's ruby red eyes and knew he was being serious. He had never suspected Titan's feelings, not once, throughout their entire journey.  
He must admit though, for a Pokemon Titan was indeed handsome. He was strong, protective, caring and loyal and truly loved him. Riley had always hoped someday he'd meet someone like that, but he had no idea it'd be his own Pokemon… and a male of all things! The utter scandal. Did he love Titan back? He had some… curiosity… about the whole male and male situation, and he wasn't exactly going to say no to Titan.  
"You're so beautiful when you're thinking…" Titan said out of nowhere, snapping Riley back to the situation at hand. "I… I am?" the burgundy haired boy asked, feeling a little braver. The shiny Gallade nodded "Of course you are, you're always beautiful." Riley blushed and felt Titan's hands on his cheeks, his kind gaze falling over his face. "So… how do you feel about me? Will you be mine?" the Pokemon asked hopefully.  
Riley took a deep breath, feeling fear and anxiety building in his chest. "I'm… curious… about the whole guy on guy thing, but… I'm not sure if I wanna be like that…" Riley said nervously, brushing his burgundy hair from his face. Titan had an idea, taking the burgundy haired boy's face in his hands "Maybe this will change your mind," he said, leaning into Riley's lips. The moment their lips touched, it sent shivers down Riley's spine, making his balls tingle with anticipation. Holy crap, he thought, I never knew Titan had this effect on me. He sighed pleasurably as the shiny Gallade positioned himself over Riley, his shaft standing straight up from between his legs. The burgundy haired boy felt a certain part of his anatomy perk up, throbbing for something.  
His blue eyes shot open widely when he realised that simple kissing had given him a throbbing boner, parting the kiss and looking under the blanket at his erection, freaking out. He was afraid that Titan would see his erect member and get the wrong message, the 'I'm definitely into you' message. He was yanked from his thoughts as Titan yanked the blanket away, blushing at the sight of Riley's stiff penis. His mouth watered.  
"Sweet Arceus…" Titan breathed, eyes plastered on the burgundy haired boy's dick. Riley blushed immensely "I… I…" he stammered. The Psychic Fighting type placed a finger on Riley's lips, giving him a sultry look, parting the burgundy haired boy's legs. His erection stood out like a sore thumb, his balls throbbing. Titan smiled to himself and lowered his warm wet mouth onto the head of Riley's penis, sucking gently, eliciting a loud moan from the virgin boy. Riley's hands clutched Titan's head, urging him deeper.  
The shiny Gallade chuckled at his Trainer's impatience, licking the tip like a lollipop swirling his tongue around the head and taking half the dick into his mouth, thumbing Riley's balls. Another loud moan came from the burgundy haired boy, clenching and flexing his toes as the wave of pleasure wracked his virgin body. He had never felt such utter bliss before. Masturbating had only brought him so much gratification, but this… this trumped masturbation.  
"D-deeper!" Riley begged, panting with his tongue hanging out. Titan nodded and slid Riley's dick deeper, a visible bulge in the Pokemon's throat. He felt so horny, sucking off his trainer while his rod throbbed needily. He had an idea. He shifted his position so that he was still sucking Riley, but had his erect member at Riley's lips. "Suck me please…" Titan begged through Telepathy, sucking harder on Riley's dick. The burgundy haired boy grunted in approval and licked his lips, test licking the head of Titan's penis.  
The Psychic Fighting type moaned loudly around Riley's dick, jolting in pleasure. Riley decided to repay the favour, licking then suckling on the member in his face, moving his hand up to fondle Titan's balls, earning a horny moan from the shiny Gallade. He took the whole member into his mouth, deep throating it as much as he could, trying desperately not to gag on the thick member. He felt his peak coming up fast, so he sucked as hard as he could on Titan's hot dick, squeezing his balls gently as they both reached their peak, orgasming into each other's mouths.  
They collapsed beside each other, panting and sweating. Titan looked to his trainer, a smile on his face, reaching over and putting his hand in Riley's "How was it my love? Do you wish to be mine?" he asked hopefully. Riley looked to his Pokemon, laying in the afterglow of sex "I'm… yours…" he breathed.  
The shiny Gallade grinned and snuggled closer to his new lover, smiling to himself. His heart swelled with joy, having Riley so close. He closed his eyes and heard the burgundy haired boy yawn, deciding to take a nap as well. He kissed Riley gently on the forehead before falling into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Beauty (Milotic) and Vance (Male)  
This is a lemon chapter.  
Theme Song: [VOID]  
/  
The young man sat by the giant pool’s edge, wearing his swimming trunks, a plastic bag beside him filled with Pokemon food. His name was Vance. He was eighteen, had dark black hair, bright blue eyes and fair skin wearing blue swimming trunks. He stood 5’12. Normally he wore a black t-shirt, jeans and sneakers but today he was visiting his Milotic named Beauty.   
He grabbed some food out, waiting until he saw the distinctive shape of his Pokemon before holding his hand out. Her head rose above the surface of the cool water, inspecting her trainer. She smiled and swam over, her fan-like tail above the surface as well. “Milo!” she sung.  
He chuckled and held the food out to her, smiling as well. “Hey Beau, it’s been a while since we just hung out. Just the two of us” he said, the Water type nodding in agreement. He had rescued her a long time ago, when she was a young Feebas. She was caught in a hunter’s trap set for Water type Pokemon, and a young boy with dark black hair had chanced upon that lake, freeing her. She was so grateful, though injured, that he had saved her.   
He even decided to nurse her back to health, then when she was healthy and he went to release her, she refused and wanted to become his Pokemon. Several hundred exhausting battles and gyms later, she had evolved into a beautiful Milotic, hence her name.  
“Milo Milotic,” she agreed, licking his hand clean and making him blush. Her soft tongue tickled his hand, making him quickly retract his arm and wash his hand in the water out of embarrassment. She tilted her head and admired her trainer’s flushed face, gazing downwards to his fit body and flat stomach, daring not to venture any further down.   
She was a lady after all. He looked up to her gorgeous brown eyes, gently brushing his hand over her muzzle “Why don’t we go for a swim girl? Won’t that be fun like old times?” he asked, earning a nod of approval as he slid into the cool water up to his shoulders.  
He began to do breaststroke through the clear water, Beauty swimming beside him. They completed a few laps of the whole pool before Vance began to tire, taking a break at the edge of the pool. He grabbed the apple from the plastic bag and washed it in the water, taking a bite from it, the juice dribbling down his front.   
The Milotic watched with flushed cheeks as each slightly yellow tinged drop of liquid slid down his muscular chest and his ‘work-in-progress’ abs. She sighed dreamily, wanting to lick each of the drops up one by one, savouring the taste of the juice as well as the taste of his skin. Before she knew it she was aroused, moist pink folds appearing on the underside of her creamy body just before her scaly fuchsia and turquoise scales started.  
She panicked. What if Vance saw her pussy lips? He’d be freaked out no doubt, and she’d be shunned, released into the wild forever. She didn’t want that. In all her thinking and worrying, she’d gotten his attention with her detached whimpering and mumbling, making him place his hand on her cheek. She looked to him, heart racing. He looked worried “Beauty, is something wrong? You seem worried. It makes me worry, what’s wrong?” he asked caringly, stroking her cheek. She purred softly, looking up into his bright blue eyes. She had to tell him, at least, how she felt. If he rejected her, she’d at least have closure knowing he knew how she felt.  
She took a deep breath and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his, making his eyes shoot open. He gasped softly against her warm lips, feeling his face redden and a certain part of his anatomy perk up in his trunks. Oh my Arceus… he mused as the Water type gently moved her lips against his. He knew Pokephilia was legal, but it was better kept behind closed doors. Did he want Beauty? Frankly yes, she was beautiful true to her name. But then that raised the question; how could he tell her back?  
He thought and came up with a plan, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, wrapping his arms around her slender body. Beauty’s eyes widened at her trainer’s actions. This can’t be happening, he’s actually kissing me back! Her thoughts screamed happily, her heart beating against her ribs.   
She pulled back and slid out of the pool, stretching and slithering back over to Vance, sliding on top of him and continuing her kissing. He wrapped his arms around her body, rubbing up and down her back soothingly, feeling his erection swell and throb unbearably. He needed her, but he didn’t want to hurt her. Then he felt it against his midsection, warm moisture.  
He smiled to himself, knowing she was just as horny as he was. He slid his hands down to his trunks, sliding them down and off, his boner springing free against her lady parts. Beauty’s eyes widened and she blushed harder, looking down to see his rock hard length out in the open, rubbing against her dripping wet pussy lips.   
She looked up at him “Milo…” she yearned, licking his cheek, looking at him with bedroom eyes. He stroked her cheek “I’ll only do this if you want to, I won’t force myself on you.” She felt her heart melt in her chest, eyes wet with tears of happiness. “Milotic,” she agreed, kissing him again. He kissed her back, heart liquefying in his chest. Here went everything.  
He gently lifted her midsection up with both hands trying to align her hole with his throbbing dick, ignoring the drops of her love juice that dripped out onto his rod. Sweet deliciously painful pleasure wracked his body, and he hadn’t even penetrated her yet. The head of his penis had just touched her warm wet lips and they both yelped in anticipation, shivering.   
He noticed her fear and began to kiss her neck gently, snuggling into it. She purred softly, ready to be taken by this strange dark haired boy. She felt the head of his dick spread her lips and slide into her love canal, both of them moaning loudly. He stopped upon feeling her hymen intact.  
“You’re virgin?” he asked, somehow knowing.  
“Milo… Milotic…” she nodded bashfully, blushing. Vance chuckled and kissed her muzzle “Its ok, I am too. But we won’t be for long. Tell me when you want me to—”  
“Milo!” she instructed. He rolled his eyes and chuckled mentally at her rare impatience. She was usually a very reserved, loving and patient Pokemon… but now she seemed like a young child impatient for dessert after dinner. “Ok, I’ll be gentle” he assured as he slowly slid her down further, pain centring around her woman parts as he tore her hymen and took her virginity.  
She cried out in pain, eyes welling with tears. She rested her head against his muscular chest, sobbing until she felt his hand brush her feelers soothingly. “I’m sorry Beau, I didn’t mean to hurt you” he apologised, stroking her long pink feelers. She mewled and licked his neck “Milotic… milo…” she said.  
He caringly rubbed her back from her head to as far as his hand would let him, trying to remove the pain from his Pokemon’s body. She sighed softly at his efforts, feeling pleasure begin to build in her woman parts. “Milo!” she said, attempting to move up and down on his erection, her love juices letting there be no resistance at all. He groaned from the pleasure, gritting his teeth as she slid up and down.   
Beauty couldn’t hold in her moans, writhing and convulsing against her trainer’s body. This was the most pleasure either of them had ever felt since ever, and they both never wanted it to end. But since both of them were virgin, their peaks approached faster than simple masturbation.  
He felt the glorious white haze fast approaching, his body going numb as he thrusted in time with her writhing. She whined mentally. No! I don’t want it to be over so fast! She moaned loudly as they both climaxed, her womb filled with squirt after squirt of his hot seed. He slid out of her and laid her beside him, his cum dripping from her hole, her dew squirted onto his crotch to mingle with his nest of dark pubic hair. She looked over to her new lover and snuggled closer, wrapping her tail around him with her fan-like tail resting on his crotch. She purred relaxedly, resting her head above his.   
“Beauty, I think you already know this but I love you. I… I can’t put into words how happy you make me,” Vance breathed, utterly exhausted from their physical exertion. She cooed lovingly, licking his forehead “Milotic, milo-milo.” He smiled and felt himself tire, sleep coming in fast. He kissed her neck and fell asleep, coiled in his lover’s warm embrace. I love you two Vance.

(Time Skip 6 Months)

The Milotic swam slowly through the pool of water, her stomach a large swollen bulge showing her six-month pregnancy of the egg. She noticed the bowl of Pokemon food and fruit on the edge of the pool alongside the young man sitting there, wearing nothing but his swimming trunks. He smiled at his fiancé, sliding into the water and bringing the bowl with him. She cooed happily, swimming over to him and kissing him tenderly, taking a bite of the apple in his hand. “How’s the egg?” he asked, taking a bite of the apple himself. She looked to her stomach and smiled “Milotic, milo.” He smiled widely, eyes wet with tears “Three more months.”  
She nodded and snuggled against her fiancé, resting her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back. Three more months.


	7. Chapter 7

Scorch (M Typhlosion) and Tania (Female)

Requested by: Diamises

~ ~ ~

A young woman aged 20 jogged down the front steps of her beach house wearing only a very tight green and gold bikini, her tanned skin glistening with sun-screen, soft lavender hair tied back in twin-tails either side of her head.

Her name was Tania.

She adjusted the shades perched on the bridge of her small nose, stepping onto the warm sand and jogging down the beach with tufts of grass growing in it, coming to the soft golden sand and spreading out a towel for herself along with a large parasol stabbed into the sand over the towel.

“Today is such a perfect day, so warm and hot and the perfect beach day. I know who’d love to be out in this hot weather with me,” she said, reaching into her beach bag and pulling out the pokeball belonging to her first ever Pokemon; a male Typhlosion named Scorch.

Tania sent out her Pokemon, the cream and teal fire type appearing in a flash of white light. “Ty?” Scorch asked, turning to his trainer and seeing her in such a scant item of clothing and blushing at it a little, quite used to seeing the young adult girl in bikinis and revealing clothing. They lived by the beach after all, and Tania had won many beauty pageants and bikini contests many times over.

She smiled at her Pokemon, stepping up to him and hugging him tightly, minding his flaming shoulders. “Isn’t it such a lovely day? So Scorching!” she chuckled, doing a spin then laying down a special fire-proof she’d bought with a small portion of her winnings for him. The Fire type groaned at the pun, laying down on the black and orange towel on his back, enjoying the warm sun on his stomach.

He gazed over at his trainer, seeing her curvy tanned body with soft looking D cup breasts in the tight and revealing bikini, flat stomach, beautiful hourglass figure and long sensuous legs. Scorch shuddered, drooling as his eyes traversed Tania’s body longingly – like an explorer with a map, knowing every little place upon her body from seeing every part of her gradually with all the different kinds of bikinis and one-pieces she wore over the years.

Every part… spare for what lay at the apex of her thighs.

That was the part Scorch lusted to see the most, and before he could think any other thoughts… his large, throbbing cock had unsheathed itself and was poking up between his legs for anybody on the private beach to see. He quickly laid on his stomach, trying to hide his erection.

Tania looked over, smiling “Enjoying the sun Scorchy?” she cooed in her sweet voice, tilting her shades slightly down to look at her Pokemon’s quite athletic form from all the battle’s he’d won and at least participated in. The Typhlosion gulped, nodding and putting on a fake smile “Ty Typhlo!” he grinned with gusto, making the female chuckle, her chest jiggling as she did so “Ohohoho! Okay, but I need you to do something for me Scorch” she said, grabbing a bottle of lotion from her beach bag.

The Pokemon raised a brow, but knew what she wanted and took the bottle from her, crawling over as she laid on her stomach and prepared to have the lotion rubbed on her back for her. Scorch blushed, knowing that if she so much as looked over her shoulder she’d see his hulking monster of a penis and get the wrong idea.

‘Control yourself Scorch… just… rub it on her like normal and then sunbake…’ the Fire type told himself over and over, undoing the bikini strings and biting his lip as he squirted the white lotion into his paws, rubbing it onto her tanned skinned back, trying not to lose his mind at the sensation of her soft supple skin against his gentle paws, peering at the sides of her large breasts and feeling his manhood twitch hungrily.

‘F-fuck…’ Scorch gulped, hearing Tania make soft sounds of enjoyment at her Pokemon’s soft paws rubbing her back. “Mmm… your paws are so soft Scorchie…” she complimented, resting her head on her crossed arms under her chin. Taken aback, Scorch muttered a Poketalk ‘thankyou’ and continued, going lower to the small of her back, rubbing just above her defined hips and making a small sound.

Getting braver, Scorch gulped and shimmied down her bikini briefs without resistance, which he found slightly odd but didn’t argue against, seeing her round plump ass and drooling at the sight of her snatch from behind. The thing that made his heart race and cock throb… was that the trainer was dripping wet with moisture, folds puffy and practically crying out to be touched.

‘She’s so wet… she’s dripping… d-did she plan this? Does she want me to… t0… oh Arceus…’ Scorch shuddered, looking to Tania who relaxed still. She bit her lip out of Scorch’s sight, heart hammering in her chest ‘I hope he’s going to finally catch onto what I want… it’s been so long and for such a good fighter… he’s not quick to notice things…’ the tan skinned trainer thought, sneaking looks over her shoulder at Scorch’s dick.

“Scorchie… would you be so kind?” she asked, eager for pleasure and to have a cock inside her.

That settled it; she did want it. Scorch gulped, and Tania lifted her rear and knelt there while still laying down and looking back at him, wiggling her ass from side to side teasingly “Come on, you know you want it. I’ve seen the way you look at my body, you perverted Pokemon. Go ahead, use me any way you want” she begged, wetting her lips.

“Ty!” Scorch said in agreeance, spreading her cheeks with his paws and diving straight for her moist and puffy pussy dripping juices, very warm tongue lapping the juices up and licking against her soft, needy folds. She moaned, shuddering at how warm the Typhlosion’s tongue was. It was hot, borderline burning but felt so damn good she couldn’t tell him to stop – not that she wanted him to.

“Hnnnng! T-that’s it! Try l-licking the little nub right th-there!” she advised, wanting very badly to play with her all-natural breasts right there and then. Taking Tania’s advice, the Pokemon found said hard nub; her clitoris, and licked his hot wet tongue over it, sending jolts of pleasure up the tan skinned woman’s spine, moans erupting from her soft lips “Ahhhhhh! M-more! Good boy! Good boy!” she praised.

Wanting more praise and to make his trainer feel good before the inevitable penetration he could not hold himself back from much longer, he delved his hot tongue into her vagina, swirling it against her insides and feeling it being squeezed by her tight, wet and muscular inner walls. ‘I-If this is what it’s like inside Tania… t-then what about when I put my cock inside? Ohhh…’ Scorch shuddered, a drop of pre-cum dribbling down his hard red shaft from excitement.

Tania saw this as she looked over her shoulder, her Pokemon’s cock wet with pre-cum. His big, hulking, throbbing cock. She bit her lip, lusting for it inside her, not sure how much longer she could last without something hard and pulsating inside her inner walls. Tania gulped “P-please… enough… I’m already soaking wet… and I just… just… need you Scorch. Inside, please… I’m ready for you” she purred as best as she could.

‘S-she WANTS me?! Eh? W-well I’m not going to let her down NOW! Come on Scorch, just stick yourself inside her and fuck her brains out’ Scorch told himself, stepping up behind her, the sensation of his dick head pressed against her folds sending shivers down both their spines. Taking one last breath as a virgin, the Typhlosion entered his trainer with no resistance, plunging himself all the way inside until he was balls deep.

“AHHHHHHHH!”

“TYYYYYPHLOOO!”

Both let out a moan of enjoyment, feeling pleasure like no other surge through their hungry veins, and immediately the Pokemon began to move without warning. Moving hard and fast and needily. Tania didn’t put up a fight, she /loved/ the sensation of a nice, hard dick inside her. How she had won all those ‘unwinnable’ beauty contests was… a rather personal secret.

She fucked the judges, but only if she wasn’t guarantied the win; which wasn’t often.

For her, it had been TOO long without a cock inside her, and she /loved/ the fast hard past her first Pokemon had set, ramming into her body blow after blow after blow. “B-B-Body Slam me harder!” she moaned “H-harder!” she moaned, feeling the large throbbing penis slam against her cervix as if it was trying to break in. The trainer bit her lip, gripping the beach towel tightly with balled fists, moaning loud and shamelessly.

Juices dribbled like a waterfall out of her pussy onto the sand below, the smell of sex in the salty beach air. “MMM! M-more! Good boy! Ahh! Gooooood boy! You’d better cum quick! The tide’s coming in! You better splash me before the ocean does!” she said, seeing the waves start to roll in and break a little while away from them. Scorch grunted out an ‘ok’ as he fucked his trainer harder than before, breaking into her cervix (which did cause the female to squeal a little as none of the judges had big enough manhoods to break into her cervix.

The waves came closer and closer to lapping at the beach, and the two making love on the beach came closer and closer to cumming. “HNnnng! Ahhhh! AH! AH! Yeeeesss! Just… know I’ve always wanted you! Ahh! Sc-Scorch! More! I love you Scorch! I’ve loved you ever since I got you all these years ago!” Tania moaned, drooling at the pleasure.

Scorch shuddered, feeling the magnitude of Tania’s words and the strength of the squeezing walls around his ever moving manhood thrusting in and out. He was close, and wanted to cum with his loving, beautiful trainer so badly it almost hurt. “Tyyyyphloooo!” he moaned, thrusting in harder and harder, legs turning to jelly as the white haze surged forth at high speeds…

 

“TYPHLOOOOOOOOO!” 

“SCOOOOOOORCHIEEEE!”

… until they both came screaming, Tania’s pussy walls squeezing the Pokemon’s penis of every last drop of his hot spunk sprayed inside her cervix. He slid himself out, stumbling forward and laying down half on the sand half on the towel Tania was on. She rolled onto her back and sealed her thighs shut, not wanting any to escape her baby maker.

She looked to the tired and un-virgin Scorch, dick retreated into his sheath, panting and gazing at her lovingly (and tiredly), stroking her hand against his cheek and hearing him purr softly. “You… did a great job…” she told him truthfully, kissing his lips softly and feeling his velvety furred lips against her own “… better than any I’ve ever had. I don’t think man dick can satisfy me anymore… I think I need your dick from now on!” the tan skinned woman said, pulling her Pokemon onto the towel more and snuggling into his warm furred chest “Is that ok with you Scorchie?”

Scorch nodded happily, wrapping his strong arms around his trainer and holding her tightly and not wanting to let go “Typhlosion… Typh…” he said, nuzzling her forhead and seeing her sealed thighs holding his semen inside, confused. She was a pageant queen, a baby (or egg in this case) would ruin her figure and make her unable to participate in pageants anymore.

“Don’t worry Scorchie, I’m gonna be a mommy. That’s more important than silly pageants wearing scanty bikinis and the such. Not to say I won’t wear them for /you/ if you want me to” she giggled, rubbing her stomach, already feeling the beginning of an egg forming in her womb.

‘It’ll be fun giving birth to an egg’ she giggled to herself, cuddling the father of her baby who helped her up and carried her inside, coming back for the things, laying with his the mother of his baby on the bed with her, snuggling up to her. The sheets, thankfully, were also fireproof.

‘Oh, s-so that’s why her sheets are fire proof… s-she’s always wanted this…’ Scorch realised with a smile, kissing Tania’s forehead and undoing her twin-tails to let her long lavender hair down her back to her tailbone, snuggled happily against her loving first Pokemon.

The last thought running through both of their minds before sleep took over was…

‘I’m going to be a parent.’


	8. Chapter 8

Flower (F Sawsbuck) and Bella (Female)

Requested by: Anna

XXX

The young girl sat by the large window of her home, gazing out onto the snowy fields on her property. Her name was Bella, a nineteen year-old Pokémon breeder who dreamed of someday breeding legendry Pokémon to become famous. She had short black hair in a messy up-do, deep greenish blue eyes and lightly tanned skin.

However, even she couldn’t go out in the snow since her last pair of mittens were taken by a group of Murkrow (since they were sparkly with fake diamonds) and she knew the lore about not following them into forests for bad luck, and her next payday from her small job at a Pokémon Daycare wasn’t until three days from then.

“Snow is so confusing, one minute it can be beautiful and a relief and the next it ruins your day. I hate snow,” the jet haired girl murmured, taking off her breeder’s outfit and changing into her ‘me-time-clothes’ which consisted of a white singlet, a skirt and her favourite knee-length black socks, sitting on the couch and turning on TV.

Thank Arceus she’d called a friend over to get rid of that annoying Rotom out of her TV, and her washing machine, and her fridge and just about everything else. Then, a rough knocking came at the back door, and Bella rose to get it, seeing it was her Sawsbuck Flower, in winter form of course. The Pokémon shook the snow off of her fur, walking inside and laying down by the fire with a sad expression on her face.

Bella saw this and knelt down beside her Pokémon, petting her soft white and brown fur “What’s wrong girl? Didn’t you find that other Sawsbuck you saw last mating season?” she asked, earning a ‘no’ in the form of a shake of the doe’s head who sighed and whimpered.

The jet haired girl hated to see her oldest Pokémon in such a sad mood. “Well, how about you get to sleep on the end of my bed with me tonight? Huh? Would you like that? Just like when you were a tiny little Deerling!” she said motivationally, earning a ‘hug’ from Flower consisting of being bowled over by the 6 ft tall Pokémon and snuggled.

“He-he! Then it’s settled, I’ll go make some special Pokémon food just for you Flower, then after dinner we can go to bed and get a good night’s sleep. Hopefully winter ends before we know it so we can go riding again” Bella said, kissing the Pokémon’s forehead before standing up and dancing to the kitchen.

Flower blushed warmly, feeling her loins tingle and her pink folds become more pronounced on the underside of her body. She shivered, realising she was now entering her heat cycle and needed to mate, but the Sawsbuck she had fallen for last mating season had lost interest in her and mated with another.

She’d only partially lied; she’d found the Sawsbuck but he had no interest in her.

Once Bella had put her cooking skills to good use, dinner was made and they both ate, going to the large bedroom in the back of the house to go to bed. Bella changed into her pyjamas; a scant-lace lingere item that showed off her large DD breasts and round behind, laying down in bed with Flower on the end feigning sleep.

Once her black-haired trainer was laying down, the Grass-Normal type snuck over as quietly and unnoticeably as her large size would allow, resting her head on her trainer’s chest, feeling the soft breasts clad by only silk against her cheek.

Bella opened her eyes, blushing at the warm sensation her Pokémon was bringing her, nuzzling her large breasts warmly and tentatively, making her gasp. “F-Flower! What are you d-doing? Uh… oh… that feels kind of nice… wait! What are you doing?” she asked, holding Flower’s head and looking into her eyes, face flushed.

The Sawsbuck’s cheeks were warm, but not as warm as her lower lips moist and puffy. “Saws, Sawsbuck saws… Saws…” she said, hesitantly gazing into Bella’s beautiful and shimmery eyes before pressing their lips together, sharing a passionate kiss that even Bella found herself enjoying.

When Flower pulled away, the breeder understood “You love me? Really? How long have you felt this way?” she asked, petting her Pokémon’s soft fur smelling of winter chill and fur-smell which she quite enjoyed being a breeder and all. The Grass-Normal type nodded to the picture frame by the bed, and the jet haired girl smile.

It was a photo of a small brown furred Deerling standing beside a lanky teen girl with black hair in pigtails, smiling widely as she knelt by the Pokémon to pet it. “You’ve felt this way ever since I first found you? Oh Flower… why didn’t you tell me sooner? I… I love you too!”

Then the breeder smelt something, something… musky. She looked down to see a small puddle under Flower’s underbody, smirking and scratching her nails down the Pokémon’s back to make her moan and shiver, Bella’s soft lips pressing against her own, kissing her passionately as her hands wandered her Pokémon’s lean and lithe body.

Once her lips were released, Flower wasted no time before burying her muzzle in the young adult’s large bosom, using her teeth to pull the offending garment off, Bella’s whole lightly tanned body bared. “I hope my body is to your liking,” she said, cheeks flushed red. Flower nodded quickly, unsure of where to start.

The delicious, bodily smell of the Trainer’s lower lips drenched wet took Flower’s attention easily, and the Normal-Grass type clambered lower on the bed and inhaling the delicious smell of Bella’s arousal. Bella spread her legs eagerly “I guess since you missed out on your chance to mate earlier… you deserve a good mating with little ol’ me, huh girl?” the jet haired trainer posed with a sexy smile.

Excited, the Sawsbuck dove forward, her large wet tongue lapping at the folds of the human she loved so dearly, the unique delicious taste on her tongue. “Mmm! Ahhh… y-yeeesss… mmm… good girl… ahh… so good…” Bella moaned softly, moans increasing in volume the faster the Pokemon went.

Glad she was pleasuring Bella, Flower licked her tongue over the hard swollen clitoris and sent shocks of pleasure up the Trainer’s spine, jolting and moaning “Oooh! T-there! Right there!” she said, and obliging the woman, Flower did continue to lick at the hard bud, occasionally licking her tongue down to taste the sweet delicious musky love juices trickling freely from the tight looking vaginal entrance.

A good few moments of this later, Bella gasped softly as she realised her orgasm was closing in. She reached down and grabbed hold of her Pokemon’s muzzle, effectively stopping her wonderful service “Saws?” she asked, tilting her head, worried she’d done something wrong.

Bella chuckled softly “Y-you didn’t do anything wrong Flower, I was… close… and I wanted things to escalate with you…” she said, sending a sultry half-lidded look to the Normal-Grass type on the bed with her. Breathing a happy sigh of relief that she hadn’t done anything wrong, Flower semi-clumsily climbed forward over her Trainer and nuzzled her cheek, the velvet-like fur on her lips wet from the juices she’d lapped up. She thought, looking to her trainer’s beautiful eyes “Sawsbuck?”

“Hmm… oh, I know! Hang on a moment,” Bella said, an idea popping into her head, getting up “Lay down on the bed and spread your hind legs. I’ve got an idea to make us both feel really, really good. Alright? Trust me girl, this will feel amazing!” the Trainer assured, petting her Pokemon’s soft furred head and gently stroking her antlers like that of a tree branch.

Flower took her trainer’s word, laying on her back with a /pomf/ to make the bed springs squeak. She nervously spread her hind legs, dripping parts exposed to the air, the scent of a sweet delicious musk in the air and hitting Bella’s nose and making her mouth water. She positioned herself over her Pokemon, lowering herself down until their moist lower lips rubbed together.

“S-Saws!” Flower moaned, blushing warmly as she caught onto what exactly Bella wanted to do with her. The jet haired trainer locked eyes with her Pokemon, a loving lusting look on her face “I hope you’re ready for this girl, I wanna make you feel really good too. Ready? Here I go,” she said, moving so their folds rubbed and wet slick noises echoed through the bedroom.

‘Shlick’ ‘Shlock’ ‘Shlick’ ‘Shlack’

Pleasure surged through the doe, feeling better than she ever had before from using Vine Whip to touch herself, tongue hanging out as her beautiful Trainer rubbed and moved, their clits rubbing together and invoking such sexual moans from both of the females. Bella shuddered, feeling fluids leak from her love canal at such a fluidity it made her blush.

“F-Fl-Flower! Aaahhh… g-gonna cum… ah… w-what about you?” Bella asked, embarrassed that her peak was so close. But Flower was close too, both of them being virgin. The Sawsbuck moaned and nodded, wishing she could give her Trainer more and more pleasure… but alas, both of their peaks came with a moan of each-other’s name, and fluids sprayed onto both of their groins.

“FLOWER!!!”

“SAAAAWWWSS!”

Bella collapsed beside her Pokemon, energy depleted, huffing. She pulled the blanket over herself to keep warm, not to say her face wasn’t bright red… same as Flower’s. The Sawsbuck snuggled up to her Trainer whom she had just made love to, gazing into her greenish blue eyes “Saws… *huff* Sawsbuck…” she said, kissing the other female gently as she was quite tired.

Bella softly smiled, snuggling up to Flower “It /was/ the best… and you were my first, you silly doe you… shame we can’t have an egg together or something…” she sighed, and Flower got an idea “Saws…” she said, looking to the dresser where Bella’s Daycare Outfit had been thrown. The Trainer caught on “Adopt an unwanted egg?”

“Saws!” the Normal-Grass type cooed happily, nuzzling Bella’s lightly tanned skin and resting her antlered head on the pillow gently, the crisp scent of winter on her coat replaced with the musky heady smell of sex, but she didn’t mind and quite liked the sweet delicious smell that reminded her that she’d made love to the one person in the world that she’d want to raise an egg with.

They shared one last passionate kiss before falling deep asleep, the sound of hailstones gently pelting down outside lulling them to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new form for submitting a request:  
> ~ ~ ~  
> Pokemon:  
> Trainer(s):  
> Scenario:  
> Additional Info:  
> ~ ~ ~

Shiver (F Alola Ninetales) and Tiana (Female)

Requested by: Cormilla

~ ~ ~

“Ahhhh~!” the young woman groaned, laying on the floor in nothing but a thin white T-shirt that stuck to her body thanks to the sweat from the hot day and a pair of teal panties “It’s sooooo hot! If I had have known how HOT the Alola region is I wouldn’t have moved! Oi, I’d kill for an ice cream or something…” she said, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

The blinds had been pulled shut on the windows, only small beams of sunlight permeating the darkness and touching upon the young woman’s pale milky skin exposed in great quantities thanks to the day being quite scorching outside, sweat dripping down her long thin legs and making her thin white t-shirt cling to her body and become see-through. She panted at the heat, mid length brown hair sticky with sweat, fanning her face with her hand.

From the doorway watched a Ninetales, but this particular Ninetales was a soft icy white with a soft blue hint to its fur flowing like billowing clouds with eyes as blue as ice crystals; the Alola form of Ninetales, only found in the Alola islands. The Ice Fairy type’s tongue hung from her mouth, panting at not only the heat but at the sight of her beautiful trainer laying wearing the scant clothing she was.

‘So beautiful… and vulnerable…’ thought the Ninetales, tilting her head with the long bluish white fur flowing out behind her. Her form was lithe and fit and complimented by her cool colours, mesmerised by the seventeen-year-old trainer laying there wearing what little clothing the heat had forced her to wear.

Tiana opened her hazel eyes, looking to the ceiling, grabbing a pamphlet off of the coffee table and fanning herself with it but finding it did nothing and tossing it away with a groan, regretting turning down the AC salesman last week. ‘I have to do something to help her, I’m an Ice type… so maybe if I try this…’ Shiver thought, walking into the room and laying down beside her trainer, her icy furred tail smothering Tiana’s body and cooling her down.

“Ooh! S-so cold…” the brunette girl said in a dreamy sigh, wrapping her arms around Shiver’s waist, hugging her Pokemon to her body, feeling the distinct chill to the Ice Fairy type’s fur, cooling her body down “Ahh… Shivers, thank Arceus you’re here! It’s sooooooo damn hot in this region. How do you withstand the heat? I wish I was an Ice type like you!” Tiana sighed exhaustedly, her body wet and sticky from the heat, cooling as she snuggled her body into Shiver’s.

Getting an idea, Shiver licked her cool tongue against Tiana’s cheek and felt the teen girl shiver “Mmm… so cold! Yeah, keep doing that…” she said in a breathy sigh, feeling the heat of the day lessen as her beloved new Pokemon licked her cheek and neck, going further to her collarbone where the simple licks of Shiver’s tongue indeed made her trainer shiver.

The trainer bit her lip, enjoying the wonderful sensation of the Ice Fairy type’s canine tongue on her collar, going lower and licking her wet tongue over the two perky nipples peeking through the thin white shirt see-thru thanks to the sweat “Ohh!” Tiana shuddered, feeling her B cup breasts being wonderfully licked, each lick sending a tingling sensation up her spine and bringing a warm wetness to the apex of her thighs, feeling squishiness in her panties.

“S-Shiver! D-don’t stop!” Tiana moaned, clutching onto her soft furred head. Maybe it was the way Shiver was licking her breasts, maybe it was thanks to Tiana being single for so long after breaking up with her boyfriend… but nonetheless the brunette girl found herself lusting for her Ice Fairy type Pokemon and her Ice cool tongue.

Reaching her hand down and smoothing it down Shiver’s stomach, Tiana’s fingers were graced with warm wetness ~ the Pokemon’s puffed and moist folds. ‘Looks like you planned this, didn’t you? Get me all hot and bothered and then pounce’ the brunette smirked to herself, feeling Shiver jolt upon being touched, delving her thin fingers deep, slipping two inside the Ninetales and feeling warm wet fleshy walls squeeze her fingers gently.

“N-Nah-Ninetales!” Shiver moaned, pushing back into the fingers and wrapping her wispy icy tails around Tiana, body quivering at the delicious feeling of pleasure that she’d been forever longing for ever since she allowed herself to be captured by Tiana. All the Ninetales could think about from that day was Tiana’s long sensuous legs, slim waist sensual hazel eyes and her long brown hair. Everything about her screamed beautiful.

Tiana laughed musically “You’ve been waiting for the right moment to do this, haven’t you? Cheeky girl,” she said, pressing her lips to Shiver’s and tasting a clean crisp taste; the fresh water that had been laid out for her because of her trainer’s kindness. “N-Ninetales…” Shiver whimpered, a needy look in her crystal coloured eyes as she felt her lower lips moisten more and more with each motion of Tiana’s fingers.

“I see… well then, so long as your fur keeps me cool… then I see no problem to a little fun in the blistering sun,” the brunette girl said with a coy smile, tugging her shirt off and shimmying out of her panties, letting out a sound half way between a moan and a sigh as Shiver’s soft icy fur brushed against her sensitive nipples and every inch of her stomach and exposed skin, cooling her and getting her /hot/ in all the right places.

She only envied Shiver more thanks to her Ice typing. “Mmm! So cooooool! Ahh! If it gets this hot /every/ day here in Alola… then this will just /have/ to happen every day. I’m guessing you won’t object to that?” the brunette purred, a sexy glint in her hazel eyes, sending chills down the Ice type’s spine, making her nod her head excitedly.

“G-good girl, now… I’m only seventy-five percent sure what to do here, but I think I know enough to make us both feel amazing!” Tiana said, holding her knees against her chest and pressing her pussy lips against Shiver’s, the forbidden sensation of their soft lower lips rubbing gently against each-other making the brunette girl and her Fairy Ice type Pokemon moan shakily and needily, their love juices leaking onto the glazed wooden floor of the home, the scent of their arousal drifting around the small home.

“Oh! Oohhhhh! W-wow! I-If I haaaaaa-haad have known how gooooooood this felt before, I w-wouuld have been doing this weeeeks ago! Arceus, go harder Shiver!” the hazel eyed girl moaned shamelessly, a sexy blush on her creamy skinned face, shuddering as the Ninetales’ actions as she moved her hips faster and upped the friction, the sound of wetness echoing throughout the small home peppered with the horny moans of both females.

“S-Shiver… s-stop… I’ve got another idea…” the trainer said with a gentle yet needy tone to her musical voice, Shiver stopping. Looking into her Pokemon’s eyes, Tiana made a circle gesture to Shiver to get her to turn around into the sixty nine position. “Alright, you’ve got to give this your all Shiver. Just like battling, alright? I’ll start,” the brunette said with a purr, delving her tongue into the warm folds presented to her, tasting an indescribable musky taste.

The Ninetales moaned loudly, tongue hanging out of her mouth, feeling Tiana’s virgin tongue lick and taste her snatch, lowering her own unique canine tongue to the brunette’s folds, getting to work eating her out and lapping at her drenched leaking lower lips. “Ohhh! F-fu-fuck! Yeees! M-more!” she said breathily, moaning in short gasps for air in between licks to Shiver’s delicious pussy.

Tiana moved her hands to her small breasts, fondling them and rubbing her perky pebbling nipples, feeling pleasure running through her veins, slipping her pink wet tongue deep inside of Shiver’s warm, constricting love canal and feeling her inner walls constrict and the musky delicious taste of her fluids envelope the hungry muscle.

Then her tongue graced over a swollen hard bud, sending the holy grail of pleasures up Shiver’s spine. “N-Naaaaaaahh! Ni-Ninetaaaaaaalees!” Shiver moaned her loudest, reaching her orgasm, muscles tensing as she threw her head back and let out a built up moan of pure pleasure and pleasant sensations flooding her body breaking her damn of self-control.

Tiana felt her tongue being constricted tighter by Shiver’s vaginal walls, her love juices flooding her mouth, drinking them up with an animal desire filling her, feeling her own peak hitting not ten seconds later from Shiver returning the favour by running her tongue over her trainer’s needy clit, crying out in pleasure from the overload of overpowering pleasure, juices spraying from her groin “SHIIIIIIIVEEEEERR!” she cried, body going limp from the energy drain.

Completely drained as well, the Ice Fairy type collapsed beside Tiana, her nine icy bluish white tails swishing tiredly against the glazed wooden floor. “T-that… that was good, wasn’t it?” the brunette girl asked with a tired yet satisfied sigh to her voice, moving over to the Ninetales and cuddling up to her, feeling the relief from the heat the moment her bared skin met Shiver’s ice cold fur.

‘As if I’d say no’ Shiver smiled, conveying the message in her eyes the colour of ice, kissing her loving trainer’s soft pink lips tasting of her love juices, feeling a swelling warmth in her chest, her heart beating and fluttering, resting her forehead against Tiana’s.

“I know… but why didn’t you tell me sooner about how you felt? I would have said yes, heat or not,” Tiana said, cuddling up to her Pokemon. Shiver gasped, blushing, the pink colour illuminating her white furred cheeks. “Oh… you’re in heat huh girl? I meant the heat outside… but you being ready to mate is just a bonus, isn’t it? You’ll just have to sleep with me and I’ll help you relieve the stress of your cycle if you help me relieve the heat, deal?”

With a gentle lick against the brunette girl’s cheek, Shiver’s nine soft white cool tails wrapped around Tiana’s thin and elegant body “I’ll take that as a yes. Now, after the wonderful feeling wears off and I have a shower… I wonder if my new /girlfriend/ is up for round two?” Tiana hinted, smoothing her hands down the Ice Fairy type’s sides, kissing her lips.

Shiver leant forward, deepening the kiss. Tiana gently parted away a second later “I’ll take that as a yes.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I was preoccupied with school work.

Cinnabar (M Infernape) and Adam (Male)

Requested by: ookookeek

~ ~ ~

The teen male shut the door of his car with his hip as he picked up the two suitcases and made his way from his smoke grey car to his house situated in Veilstone City. Putting a suitcase down he knocked on the door, and a middle aged woman answered the door, drying a plate with a washcloth. Her face lit up upon seeing the teen, and she wrapped her arms around him “Oh Adam! My little baby came back home!” she said, brushing strands of his tawny orange and blonde hair from his face, just like his mother’s long amber hair like saffron.

“Mom… I’ve barely gotten in the door and you’re /already/ smothering me!” Adam laughed. “Oh, sorry sweetheart… but your little trip took so long me and your father were worried to death!” the middle aged woman said, walking to the kitchen and continuing to wash up for dinner that night. Adam smiled, walking into his home he’d grown up in since he was little, putting his suitcases down by the couch before he heard footsteps down the hall.

He turned and saw a man looking in his fourties with spiked and messy dish-water blonde hair standing by the kitchen entrance, hands on hips. His father Peter. “Well look who came home a day late, and yes, we kept count. Well… I didn’t, but Cinna sure did. He missed you to high heaven, didn’t you pal?” he said, talking to the Infernape who had walked out from the hall and saw Adam, a grin on its face.

“Fer! Fer!” the Fire Fighting type said excitedly, the flame on its head burning hotly with joy, running to the teen and hugging him tightly, bowling him over in the process and letting out noises of excitement and happiness as it rubbed its cheeks against Adam’s face. “Aww, hey Cinnabar! I missed you too, buddy! Careful, you’ll burn my hair off!” he said, being wary of the burning flames on the Pokemon’s head.

Cinnabar chuckled softly, giving the teen one last squeeze before letting go and moving back, his long amber tail swishing behind him. “It’s good to be back home. I missed you guy so much” Adam said, his father laughing heartily “It’s good to have you back, son, and just in time. Cinna and me were about to go out for our routine training! You could come along as well” the older man suggested.

“Routine? Since when do you two train routinely? I know you two train sometimes… but… routine?”

“Ever since your mother said I was putting on a little weight, and I thought I wouldn’t suffer alone, so Cinnabar trains with me! It’s bonding too, and I know Cinna really likes you already but it wouldn’t hurt to strengthen the bond between you two with some energized training! What do you say? It’ll be fun!”

Adam smiled, looking to Cinnabar then to his father “Sounds… fun I guess. But be honest; am I going to get sweaty?” he laughed softly.

“Drenched. But you’ll be getting fitter,” Peter said with a smirk, walking to the kitchen and hugging his wife before walking outside into the sunny day, into the backyard. The Infernape looked to the relatively short teen male standing only about five foot 7 in height and being seventeen, yet making it up in his kind and warm personality.

As usual, he wore a white t-shirt along with jeans and red converse. Less is more.

The Pokemon thought, blue and gold eyes locked onto Adam’s lean and thin body, lewd images flashing by in his mind, a different kind of hunger in his belly. The teen brushed the hair from his face, pale skin slightly flushed from the gentle heat of the sun, deep brown eyes sparkling like a clear lake with a sunset casting light over its shimmery depths.

Unique was the word often used to describe Adam, other than friendly and ‘the-boy-next-door’. He was terrible at writing, planning and the such but excelled at things such as berry growing and had a knack for bonding with Pokemon yet he hadn’t even gotten one of his own, choosing to study further at Trainer’s School.

He looked to Cinnabar who seemed to be watching him intently, a light blush on his white furred cheeks. “Uh… Cinna… is something wrong? You’re looking a little out of it,” Adam said concernedly, brushing his fingers against the Infernape’s cheek, making said Pokemon flinch and make a small sound of surprise.

‘A-Arceus… he’s touching my face…’ Cinnabar blushed, not wanting the wonderful sensation to stop but at the same time being wary not to get too caught up in the feeling and let his mind wander and let his feelings for the young man show… in the form of arousal.

He stepped away from Adam, forcing a smile “Infer! Fer! Infernape” the Fire Fighting type said, looking to the door and out into the warm mid-day sun where Adam’s father was limbering up outside, stretching out his muscles so he didn’t pull one later. Adam nodded “You’re right, we’d better get outside and start training before dad complains” he smiled, grabbing his suitcases “Tell dad I’m changing into something I can work out in, I’ll be right out.”

“Fer! Infern!”

Cinnabar smiled, walking out the door to the backyard with a small pond, a tall old looking tree with Flying type and Bug type Pokemon resting on and around it, training equipment such as weights and an outdoor treadmill. “Adam getting his stuff put away?” Peter asked, stretching and sitting down on a fold-up lawn chair in the shade. “Fer” the Infernape answered, limbering up himself until the son of his owner appeared at the door…

… wearing a white singlet and airy looking green and gold short shorts along with beat up looking kicks, a headband to keep the shoulder length hair from his face. In an instant Cinnabar’s mouth dried and his eyes widened, feeling his heart race and palms sweat more than they ever had in battle when Peter and him were younger.

So much of Adam’s skin was bared and shared the colour of fine cream in the sun, and his hair glistened, eyes sparkly with a warm smile on his soft naturally red lips, small muscles on his arms with very defined calves from all the running exercises he’d done to stay in shape during his trip which involved him being at a desk a lot, so naturally he’d had to exercise (even in small doses like a few sit ups) to stay in shape.

Despite that fact Adam had a very lean body that with a little more fitness training would turn out to be even more breathtaking. Cinnabar shuddered, running over to the teen and limbering up with him. As per usual in the stretching exercise Adam eventually had to bend over to touch his toes, and as he did, his soft looking ass was presented (accidentally) to Cinnabar’s hungry eyes.

‘A-Arceus help me…’ the Flame Pokemon pleaded mentally, licking his lips before turning away and facing Peter who began to talk about the training. “Alright, enough limbering up; time for the REAL training that’s going to get us all in shape, now we need to put in everything we’ve got today and that means no slacking off. I mean full on /drenched/ in sweat by the end of the training session! Ready? We’re going to start off, as me and Cinna usually do, with a small amount of push ups before some sit ups and then some running on the treadmill in turns. Got it?” the dishwater blonde asked, hands on hips.

Adam let out a sigh “Sounds tiring… and sweaty…” he said with a nervous smile.

“That’s the idea, now let’s get going!”

As per his father’s instructions, the teen got into the push-up position and only managed about three before his arms hurt and he had to stop, collapsing on the grassy ground. “Heh, not everybody can last as long as I can” Peter said proudly, Cinnabar sitting on his back as he fluently did push-up after push up before instructing the Fire Fighting type off his back to do the next part of the exercise: sit ups.

Laying on his back Adam had his dad’s Pokemon hold his feet down while he meekly did sit up after sit up, feeling the burning sensation of muscles working in his core as he did so, breaking into a light sweat after a while of effort in the warm mid-day sun beaming down on them, Peter doing sit-ups rather quickly yet having some trouble with them.

“Ugh! Hnng! Hnnng! Ugh! Ugh!” the tawny haired Adam grunted with each sit up, to Cinnabar’s ears sounding sexual, making the Infernape blush and try to avert his eyes from Adam’s fit body, his white singlet sticky and see-through with sweat clinging to his chest, his shorts doing the same and becoming not so airy as they stuck to his thighs. ‘I… can’t take this any longer… i-it’s like the heavens are TRYING to get me caught out here!’ Cinnabar thought.

His eyes wandered from his owner’s son’s chest down further and further, spying his groin and getting filthy thoughts. ‘I wonder how big it is… w-would it fit in my mouth? What does his cum taste like?’ the thoughts went on and on, becoming more and more dirty… and the sweat dripping off of the male wasn’t helping.

Luckily for him, Peter had pulled a muscle as he had finished his sit-ups early and had gotten onto the treadmill only to pull his hamstring after stumbling on the machine, falling back onto his rear. “Ah… ow… a-alright… exercise over…” the older man said, getting up with Cinna and Adam’s help, getting him inside. Once they had entered the house, they found it full of the smell of meat and vegetable stew, and found Adam’s mother Petra serving up the stew at the dinner table.

“Oh look at all of you boys, all sweaty and stinky… but you all must be hungry as Ratatta in a cheese shortage, so go on and dig in and /then/ take your showers, alright? Dig in!” Petra said with a chuckle, Adam and Peter eating at the table while Cinnabar was happy to eat his Pokemon food by the table beside Adam who he would occasionally look up at, eyes filled with awe, belly full of need… and Pokemon food.

After the amazing dinner that Adam had tried not to eat too much of, shower time came and after Peter it was his son’s turn to take a shower. “What a work out today… if I have to do that every day, uggghh… I’m gonna sweat myself to death and have achy muscles forever!” the amber haired teen chuckled, turning the water on in the shower before stripping himself off his sweaty clothes and getting into the shower where luke warm water rained down on him, washing the smell of exercise off of him with the help of the soap smelling of lemons.

What he didn’t know was that a certain Infernape was watching from the door that was open only just a crack, eyes fixated on the teen’s beautiful creamy skinned body, eyes travelling up and down every curve, seeing the white soap lather dribbling down his body as he scrubbed himself nice and clean with the lemon scented soap, humming a song he’d heard on the radio a while back.

Watching Adam shower made the Infernape feel so naughty, but he’d been waiting for it for a very long time. The day Adam had left, Cinnabar hadn’t stopped missing his owner’s kind and caring son who was eventually going to become a Pokemon Nurse (there /are/ male nurses) or a Pokemon Breeder.

The sound of the shower water suddenly turning off startled the Infernape, and he realised Adam was getting out of the shower and that he had to run or he’d be seen and the wonderful teen he’d grown feelings for would despise him. He instinctively ran for Adam’s room, hiding under the bed and enjoying the slightly less strong smells of the room he’d been sleeping in ever since the teen left.

It was also the room he’d been /pleasuring/ himself ever since Adam left, and the underside of the bed had a rather strong smell from all the days he’d been under there just… touching himself to the thought of the day Adam came back home and accepted his feelings and made love to him over and over and over forever.

“La da da ~ la da da ~ la da da daaa” Adam sung as he walked down the hall with a towel wrapped around his waist, finding his room and pushing the door open before beginning to dry himself with the towel around his waist, making sure to get up every drop of moisture from his shower before drying his hair and tossing the towel into the hamper where his sweaty clothes were.

As his nude form began to walk around the room to his dresser, it was in full view for the Fire Fighting type under his bed who watched with hungry eyes, member stiffening between his legs, aching needily. He’d never seen such a sight more glorious than Adam nude. ‘You have no idea of the things I want to do to you… /my/ Adam…’

After finding a t-shirt and clean underwear in his suitcases, Adam laid down on his bed and pulled the covers over him, feeling slightly tired from eating the stew and the exercise combined, softly yawning. “Goodnight world,” the teen smiled, closing his eyes and rolling onto his side. Time for action.

Cinnabar climbed up onto the bed as sneakily as he could, slipping under the blankets and getting to work. He brought his hands up, one hand going under Adam to rub his nipples while the other hand grabbed an ass cheek and kneaded it with his fingers. Needless to say, Adam woke with a soft sound of both enjoyment and surprise. He turned his head, seeing who was molesting him “C-Cinna? W-what are you doing in b-bed with me? A-and… w-wh-what’s with the groping?” he asked, face warming dramatically.

The Pokemon blushed as well, unsure of how to convey his message… until his eyes locked onto the teen’s slightly parted puffy and moist lips red as cherries, cock twitching as he imagined said lips in rather lewd places… but leaned forward and pressed their lips together, tasting the minty freshness of brushed teeth – and Adam had most likely brushed his teeth after the shower.

“Mmmph!” Adam gasped against Cinnabar’s lips, feeling his body warm, feeling the soft warmth of the Infernape’s chest fur and skin against his body. His heart was beating fast, and he’d never been touched in such a sexual way before. Once the kiss was parted the teen had questions and shifted away from the Infernape, huffing and feeling slightly hard from the kiss. His brown eyes were wide and locked on Cinnabar’s.

“W-what are you doing Cinna?!” the teen asked a little loudly, hearing his father in the next room stir “Hmm?” he said, thinking he’d heard something whilst reading a book in bed with his wife beside him also reading. “What is it?” Petra asked, listening as well but shaking her head after a while of silence throughout the house, going back to her book.

‘That was close…’ Cinnabar thought, looking back to Adam with a smile as he snuggled close. “Cinna…” Adam hushed, sounding slightly angry “What were you doing just then? A-and w-what’s jabbing into my… oh Arceus…” the teen said, looking down under the sheets to see that the solid object poking into his stomach was the Fire Fighting type’s pale brown penis.

Upon seeing the thick stiff looking member the tawny haired teen blushed red hot like the flames on top of the Pokemon’s head “Ehh… w-wha… i-is… t-that? Is… wha… guh…” Adam stammered, the sight of Cinnabar’s dick making his mouth water for a reason he wasn’t familiar with, making his own cock harder.

He shuddered, feeling the Infernape’s blue fingers against his cheek, stroking the soft skin there “Fernape… Infern…” Cinna asked softly, blue eyes sparkling seductively in the dull semi-dark room if not for the moonlight peeking through the clouds into the room. “Cinna… you… like me /that/ way? Really? Me?” the teen stammered, blushing hotly.

“Infernape…” the Pokemon said in a quiet purr, leaning forward and capturing the teen’s lips in a passionate kiss. Cinnabar’s lips grazed hotly against Adam’s, eliciting a small shaky noise from the teen who wrapped his arms around the Pokemon kissing him, unsure of how to properly react to such a situation… his stiff cock telling him the answer he somehow wanted to hear.

Being braver and wanting his desires to come true Cinnabar slid his warm wet tongue across the tawny haired male’s bottom lip, hoping the son of his owner would catch onto what he desired. “Oohh…” Adam moaned softly, instantly shutting up upon remembering that his father had almost heard them.

If this were to go on, they had to be totally silent… and Adam certainly wanted to see where things were going; he had never been intimate with a male before, or a Pokemon… or anyone really. Addicted to the wonderful sensation that had spiked up his spine from the simple lick of Cinnabar’s tongue on his lip, Adam tried to emulate what his father’s Pokemon had done and licked the Fire Fighting type’s bottom lip. A soft, breathy moan was coaxed from the other male who quickly shut up.

“What was that? Did you hear that? If I didn’t know better… that sounded like…”

“Peter, the boy’s probably having a dream…” Petra said, closing her book and deciding to take a hot bath, getting out of bed. Luckily the bathroom didn’t pass by Adam’s room. Peter sighed, shrugging as he laid back and ushered another one of his Pokemon onto the bed to pet; a little Spritzee (unsure how to spell) that landed into his hand and smelt like fresh berries, chirping as it nuzzled into his hand.

‘That was close…’ both Cinnabar and Adam thought, the Flame Pokemon taking the tawny haired male’s hint and slipping his warm wet tongue into Adam’s mouth, rousing his tongue and wrapping them together, tasting the subdued minty freshness invade his tastebuds, the soft sensation of the teen’s kissable wet red lips driving him crazy with lust.

Just as Adam was getting used to kissing with tongue, and kissing in general, Cinnabar broke the kiss and pulled back, feeling his manhood tighten with need and throb. “Infern… fern… Infernape…” the Fire Fighting type said softly, brushing his blue fingers against the cheek of the one he had fallen for and fantasized about for a while.

Adam blushed “I… I enjoyed it. It was my first kiss though…” he said, twiddling his fingers as the warmth from the Pokemon’s body combined with the heat of desire metaphorically burning him alive with need, feeling stickiness leak into his underwear and knowing his manhood was standing at attention. He bit his lip, a shy indecisive look on his cute face “I uh… I don’t mean to imply anything but… um…”

“Infernape,” the Flame Pokemon said understandingly, gently kissing Adam’s lips, thrilled to have been his first kiss. He shimmied the blanket down and saw the impressive wet-tipped bulge in the tawny haired teen’s boxers, mouth watering, feeling beyond overjoyed that his actions had caused the one he loved to gain an erection there and then “Fer…” he said impressedly, slipping his thumbs on the sides of the waistband, looking at Adam for a moment before yanking the obstructing underwear down and off.

Adam whimpered at the action, seeing his stiff manhood at the mercy of his father’s energetic and lusty Pokemon “B-be gentle with me… please… I’ve never done anything this sexual before. I’m not saying stop… please, never stop… but… just be gentle,” he said, sounding like a hot mess, the very tone in his voice making Cinnabar’s cock twitch in excitement, shuddering.

He nodded to his owner’s son, taking hold of Adam’s meat and beginning to stroke his fingers up and down slowly, feeling the warmth and sticky wetness of his pre-cum leaking down his shaft, said male moaning softly and making other sexual sounds… slapping a hand to his mouth and trying his hardest not to moan. He couldn’t risk his father walking in on them.

It was bad enough Adam had plans to confess his homosexuality to his parents the next day… he couldn’t ruin things by letting his parents of all people see him in the situation he was currently in. Not that he was ashamed of wanting to feel good at the hand of the Pokemon he’d loved and helped to raise ever since he was old enough to.

“Hnnnmmphh… mmm-mpphhh! Mmm! Mmmm-mm-mpphhh…” Adam moaned into his hand, overlapping another hand over the first one, sealing in sounds as best he could. He looked to Cinnabar, happily rubbing and stroking his cock with a hungry look in his blue eyes fixated on the teen’s manhood.

He so desperately wanted to praise the Pokemon jerking him off, but he couldn’t pry his hands away from his face or else he’d be heard and the jig would be up for both of them. He couldn’t pet Cinna’s cheeks because of the aforementioned reason. All he could do was keep his hands plastered to his mouth, moan needily into them and desire more and more of the pleasure being given to him.

Speaking of pleasure…

Cinna saw how much the son of his owner was enjoying the treatment he was being given, so to up his enjoyment the Infernape leaned down and slid his warm wet tongue against the hot smooth musky skin of the cock in his hand, the taste of pre-cum hitting his tongue and making him let out a hot breath as he enjoyed the taste, the huff of hot air sending pleasant jolts down Adam’s spine, making him arch his back and fall back with the bed creaking slightly, whimpering and moaning into his hands louder.

‘S-s0 Arceus damn hot… hnng… that’s it. It’s going in my mouth,’ the Infernape declared in his thoughts, flashing Adam a sexy look before sliding the head of his bulging penis into his hot wet mouth, sliding him deeper until the entire length was deep within the Fire Fighting type’s hot wet throat.

Adam’s rolled back into his head and he moaned louder at the extreme sensation of pleasure flowing through his body, a small squeak escaping his lips, shifting his hips. He sure as hell wanted more and more. As Cinnabar moved up and down, enjoying the taste and feel of the teen’s cock in his mouth and throat after so long of lusting for it, Adam shifted and wiggled and fidgeted and bucked his hips, lusting for more.

He sent the Pokemon a needy look, one that made the Infernape shudder and pause his action “P-pleash…” the teen begged with his two hands still clasped over his mouth, eyes wet with moisture, face redder than flames. Such a look on his face sent the right message, and the Pokemon relinquished the penis in his mouth and sat back, looking to his own thick throbbing light brown manhood leaking profusely.

Looking away for a moment, Adam got onto his stomach with his slightly jiggly ass in the air, feeling so vulnerable and embarrassed at presenting his buttocks to the air “W-well… go on…” the teen said, covering his mouth again and mashing his face into the pillow in preparation, wiggling his ass involuntarily.

‘D-damn… I’ve been waiting too long for this moment. Prepare for the romping of your lifetime, /my/ Adam…’ Cinnabar thought, blushing as he clambered over to Adam’s ass and from memory climbed off the bed to find a bottle of lotion in one of his suitcases, climbing back up to rub the honey scented lotion all over his dick and even rubbing a little bit into Adam’s pink puckered asshole.

“Hnng… ghnnngg…” the teen moaned semi-uncomfortably into his hands as well as the pillow, feeling the Pokemon’s blue finger prod his entrance only fleetingly, making him whine slightly until he felt what he guessed was the solid and burningly warm head of Cinnabar’s cock against his asshole lathered in honey lotion. He looked back, confirming his assumption. He couldn’t say anything, it was more of he didn’t know what to say… but he nodded before mashing his face back into the fluffy pillow.

Grabbing hold of the teen’s hips, the Infernape positioned himself and pushed the head of his throbbing shaft inside Adam’s tight ass, pushing forward easily thanks to the lube… made just a little bit more difficult by how big his dick was and how tight Adam’s virgin asshole was, managing to get a little over half way before Adam wiggled his hips and made a sound of distress “Shtop… just… whait…”

Cinna waited until Adam could adjust, and he bucked his hips back “Mhore…”

A grin appeared on the Pokemon’s face, and he pulled half way out and began to set a sexy rhythm of thrusting softly at first, hearing the teen moan into his hands and pushing his face deeper into the pillow, moving faster once his own desire became almost insatiable and once Adam seemed to have gotten used to the sexy feeling of… sex.

“Mhore… mhore… hoh Arsheus! Mhooore! Ahh!” the tawny haired male moaned into his sweaty hands clasped over his mouth, almost painfully clasped to his face, body jolting with each thump into his rectum. “Cshinna… mhoore…” Adam begged, bucking his hips in time with the Pokemon’s thrusts, meeting him half way each time and increasing the pleasure. “I-Ih-Infernape…” Cinnabar grunted, nodding and thrusting in several different directions trying to find something.

“AHHMMMMM!”

‘Found it.’

The Fire Fighting type Pokemon smirked to himself, having found Adam’s prostate only after four thrusts, beginning to move in and out whilst trying to keep at that angle to increase the pleasure tenfold, the teen seeing white stars behind his eyelids with drool trying to escape his mouth and clasped hands, sweat beginning to break out all over his body.

Not only was the smell of sex in the air… but also the smell of sweat and effort.

The sexy sound of ‘thump-squeak-thump-squeak-thump-squeak’ of their bodies slapping together combined with the squeaky bedsprings. Adam just hoped his father didn’t hear what was going on, hearing the bath plug being pulled and knowing he’d have to somehow lower the volume of their scandalous and forbidden act or else they’d be caught. With the sound of footsteps into the master bedroom, he knew his mother was now also someone they had to watch out for.

“Mmmph… mmm… C-schinnaaaaa… m-mh-mhore…” the tawny haired teen begged, feeling his cock bob between his legs with each thrust to his prostate, the pace now perilously hard and fast, the bed squeaking more and more, each little sound making Adam hope to Arceus his parents didn’t walk in on them, the feeling of doing something naughty running through his veins mixed with a small amount of adrenaline.

“F-Fer-Infer-naaaaape… hnng…” the Pokemon grunted, trying to keep his voice down, thrusting harder, feeling the tingle of post orgasm setting into his bones. He was about to cum, and by the frequency of Adam’s moans and how much he was leaking from his cock onto the bedsheets… he was too.

‘I’ve got to get him off as well as myself before the others come in and see this… focus on Adam’s face. Imagine his face right now… oh… oh Arcus… G-gonna cum…’

“Cschinna… c-cum… cumming… I’m…”

“Fer-fernaaaaape…”

With one final, well placed, thrust… the two both orgasmed together, Adam’s milky release spraying all over his stomach as well as the bedsheets while Cinnabar had the honour of cumming inside the teen, squirting his hot spunk as deep as he could before he felt all his energy deplete, pulling out and collapsing beside Adam, hugging him.

The teen removed his face from the pillow, prying his hands away from his face and seeing a red hand mark over his mouth, sighing and cuddling up to Cinnabar… as the door opened and Peter stood there, having heard a few suspicious noises, looking to the bed to see his Pokemon hugging his sleeping son peacefully, thinking them both to be dreaming, walking back out of the room.

“That was close…” Adam whispered to the Pokemon he’d lost his virginity to, kissing his lips and resting his head against Cinnabar’s soft furred chest, snuggling into it before the exhaustion took over and his sighs became gentle snoring, making the Fire Fighting type smile and slightly tear up at how adorable sleeping Adam was, wrapping his arms tighter around him before closing his blue eyes with finality.

‘I wonder what we can get away with tomorrow.’


	11. Chapter 11

Zapdos and Vera (Female)

Requested by: VenteraVolucia

Enjoy! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) this one only took me a day to do!

~ ~ ~

Storm clouds had rolled in over the rocky mountain peak, a large and intimidating Pokémon hovering in the air as it glared at the brave and quite reckless young girl that had challenged it and dared to think she could even capture him. She stood five foot five, her long brown hair pulled back into a long ponytail that whipped around her in the wind stirred up by the legendary Pokémon’s wings, her fluorescent brown eyes shimmering with hope as she held a pokéball in her hand, staring the Zapdos in the eye.

“So what if you’ve fainted nearly all my Pokémon! I’ve still got Rocky left!” the teen girl Vera yelled up at the Electric Flying type who cried at her and made the clouds around them flash with lightning. She felt a little shaken, but swallowed her fear and sent out her Graveler Rocky who even he was afraid of the large Pokémon flapping it’s wings above the battlefield, but gathered his courage and awaited orders. “Rocky use Rock Throw!” Vera commanded, and the Graveler formed a rock in his hands and tossed it as hard as he could towards the Zapdos… who simply dodged the projectile and cried mockingly at them both.

In retaliation, the Zapdos rose up into the air further and soared down using Sky Drop, striking the Graveler head on and sending Rocky tumbling back to almost hit Vera. “Ah! C-come on! U-use Rock Throw again!” she encouraged, high kicking as she was determined to finally capture a legendary when everyone doubted she could. Once again, her Graveler used Rock Throw yet this time it actually managed to hit the Pokémon square in its chest… though it didn’t appear to do much. “Yes!” Vera cheered, but found that the Zapdos had shaken off the damage and was angry again. “Shit… umm… w-wait, why did that hit?” she wondered, and looked up at the Pokémon in the air to see something pink poking up between its legs; it’s cock.

 

‘Oh, this one’s male? Hmm… I think I’ve got a good idea of how to tire him out!’ she thought, chuckling as she returned Rocky into his pokéball and smirked at the Zapdos’ confused expression, most likely wondering why she had returned her last Pokémon. She folded her arms and smiled at the legendary, firstly taking off her khaki jacket and tossing it to the ground, stepping out of her shoes and s l o w l y pulling up her tight green t-shirt, slowly revealing her flat stomach and the top line of her pink panties. This caught the Zapdos’ eyes, and he began to watch eagerly, forgetting why they had even been battling as he watched her soft C cup breasts bounce up and down in the pink bra she wore.

Knowing she’d caught the Zapdos full attention, she began to strip down her skirt until she only wore her bra, panties and white thigh socks. Feeling very dirty, off came her bra and she put her hands on her hips, giving a dirty look to the legendary eyeing her off “Ooh, like what you see? Well, come and GET it! I bet a strong, powerful legendary like you hasn’t mated in a long time… mmm, and here I am!” she purred as best she could, turning around and wiggling her ass at the Zapdos who cried eagerly and landed, being roughly Vera’s height, and pushed her to the ground to lick at her nipples and suck on them.

Vera moaned softly, feeling the Pokémon’s wet warm tongue lick and swirl around her hardening nipples, making her become very wet in her panties. She brushed her hands over Zapdos’ head feathers crackling with electricity, and he looked at her hungrily. “Zaaaap!” he growled, and tugged on her nipple with his beak, making her moan and squeal slightly, shuddering, feeling squelching in her panties and knowing she’d gotten herself much wetter. “Mmm, y-yeeeeeeees!” she moaned, bucking her hips and sliding a hand down to her panties to rub her lower folds, panting and shuddering.

Zapdos noticed what she was doing, and finished licking Vera’s breasts quickly to nudge her hand out of the way of her panties, taking the waistband in his beak before tearing the obstructing article of clothing off of the teen girl’s body, making her blush and feign disinterest “N-no, don’t you dare you dirty Pokémon you!” she spoke shakily, wetting her lips as she watched the Zapdos’ hungry eyes. He let out a cry, and opened his large black and yellow wings at her, standing tall and glaring at her as if expecting something. Vera looked between his legs at his cock, licking her lips “Oh, of course… s-since you’ve taken out all my Pokémon… I have no choice!” she spoke, crawling between the Zapdos’ legs and taking hold of his engorged pink cock.

She stroked her soft skinned hand up and down the exuberant manhood, feeling it’s warmth seep into her hands, smelling a strong male smell drift off of it into her nostrils, making her loins tingle and her lower lips moisten more, eager to be penetrated. ‘Ooh, mmm… he’s really thick… it’ll be fun trying to fit this massive thing inside me, but it’s all worth it to tire him out!’ Vera thought to herself, stroking Zapdos’ manhood quicker with his pre-cum making it easier to do so, feeling the Pokémon shudder and moan even, bucking his hips into the teen girl’s hand needily. Then he stopped and cried out, glaring at her and nodding for her to turn around.

‘It’s time,’ Vera smiled, turning around obediently and presenting her ass to the Flying Electric type who eagerly began to prod his wet tip against her dripping vagina, huffing hot breath onto the back of her neck. She could feel the legendary Pokémon’s chest feathers brush against her back, soft and crackling with electricity that gave her little jolts every now and then that were pretty much harmless as he did not intend to harm her. “C-come on… put yourself inside me… I’ve waited an eternity for this!” she moaned out, pushing back and feeling the tip of the cock enter her tight snatch. Both the human girl and the Zapdos moaned in unison, and without question they both began to move against one another, the Flying Electric type’s manhood inserted fully inside Vera who needily began to push back into the Zapdos with every thrust in and move away with every thrust out… timing them so she could have the cock pushed in deep each time.

Out of all the men she had been with, out of every trainer boy she had fucked… she never expected a Pokémon to finally be the one to fill her pussy all the way up and make her as horny as a Ratatta in heat. “Ohh! Oh! Oh fuck yes! Fuuuuck!” Vera moaned happily, hearing the wet sounds coming from her groin with each push in and out from the legendary fucking her senseless, bringing redness to her creamy skinned face, feeling the warm air rush around her from Zapdos’ wings flapping with each thrust. With each glorious thrust, she felt her orgasm closing in. “Ah!?” she gasped, feeling her hair being tugged and looking back to see the Zapdos with her ponytail in his beak yanking on her hair as he dominated her.

“Ooh! Fuck! Yeeeees! I’m cloooose!” she moaned back, bucking her rear into the legendary’s hips and moaning as she felt immense tingling in her pussy as the cock drove in and out of her snatch. “Ohh fuck! Fuck yes!” she moaned, drooling a little bit onto the ground beneath her, looking down to notice the puddle underneath her from her juices leaking out of her snatch, blushing and suddenly feeling self-conscious about herself from seeing such a thing. She never leaked so much before… and from a Pokémon too. “Oh Arceus! YES! YES!” she moaned, feeling pleasure rush through her as she orgasmed /hard/ and sprayed her juices onto Zapdos’ groin, feeling the legendary Pokémon’s cock bulge inside of her and spurt hot, salty cum inside of her snatch to fill her up with some even dripping out onto the dirt below.

 

Once the two had both came, the Flying Legendary pulled his softening junk out of Vera’s drenched hole and sat back panting heavily, tired out of his mind as he tried to gather his energy back… but noticed that the teen girl had risen to her feet and had something in her hand; a shiny black and gold Ultra Ball, her last one. She huffed out a breath, feeling the legendary’s semen seep out of her pussy and drip onto the dirt below, a determined look in her eyes. “I finally… tired you out. You were certainly tough to beat, but I finally did it and now… you’re right where I want you, my beautiful thunder bird” she purred, thrusting the ball forward to touch the Pokémon’s forehead.

Zapdos closed his eyes, readying himself for the capture, turning to red light and shooting into the capsule to teeter and shake in Vera’s hand, smirking as she felt it teeter… teeter… teeter… CLICK. She let out a happy squeal, jumping up and down “Yes! Yes! I finally caught a legendary! YES! Ah, come on ou- w-wha?” she gaped, Zapdos shooting out of the pokéball after capture. He glared at her, and pounced on her knocking her to the ground “Zaaaaaaaap!” the Flying Electric type cried, making Vera scream “Ah! I-I’m sorry!” she whimpered, shielding her face, expecting to be shocked by Zapdos’ legendary Electric power… but simply felt her breasts being licked, something hard and moist and poking against her stomach.

“Oh… oh, ok then… I guess big boy wants a round two?”

“Zaaaaaaap!”

“I thought so baby, let’s go!”


	12. Chapter 12

Skylar (M Anthro Samurott) and Vince (Male)

Requested by: pokedigilover

~ ~ ~

If Vince knew anything, he knew one thing; he was a die-hard Poképhile. He never had luck with people, if anything they were on a different level to the guy who dreamed about fucking a Pokémon hard. And it wasn’t just any Pokémon he wanted to take a mighty swing at… it was his own; a tall, lean Samurott with the sweetest voice and most gorgeous body. /His/ name was Skylar, and at that moment… he was in the living room of the house both him and his trainer Vince owned in Nuvema Town.

The redhead male himself was quite muscular, and had short red hair and piercing pale gold eyes. His white t-shirt clung to his every muscle and curve, semi see-through from being stretched so much, a pair of tight jeans sculpting his calves and thighs, black boots on his feet. Anyone would assume he was a drill sergeant or a friend of Kanto’s electric type gym leader… but no. He was just a trainer who took pride in training his Pokémon.

He sat on his bed looking out the window, seeing the small pool in his yard, wondering if he and Skylar would go swimming together soon. He smiled at the idea, visualising the Samurott wearing nothing but his swimming trunks with his blue and cream fur soaked with water, his Scalchop armour glistening in the light, lips parted, a hazy look in his orange-ish eyes.

“Guh… fuck yes, we’re going swimming!” Vince said to himself determinedly, jumping off his bed and practically marching to the lounge to find Skylar with an open book in his hands, a pair of glasses perched on his muzzle, little reddish wet nose twitching as he flipped the page. Being a shy, keep-to-himself type of anthro the Samurott wore a t-shirt under a cream coloured vest with a scarf wrapped around his neck, cream coloured pants adorning his long thin legs with neat black and white sneakers. His white whiskers were groomed neatly, and long lustrous white hair flowed out from under his Scalchop ‘helmet’.

‘Holy Arceus… you’re fucking hot, Sky…’ Vince thought, puffing out his chest confidently before seeing the Water type’s tail, grinning as he grabbed it with his strong hand, gently tugging on the creamy spike on it “Hey Sky!” he said with a gung-ho smile on his lips, watching his Pokémon’s reaction in the form of him nearly jumping a foot in the air with a feminine squeal, turning around and scowling at the redhead.

“Vince! Don’t do that, I nearly pooped myself!” the Samurott said, refusing to swear as he thought it was ‘uncouth’. This made the trainer smile widely, plopping down on the sofa beside him and giving him an excited expression, laughing a little “Sorry Sky ol’ pal ol’ chum-o-mine. I was just thinking as I do, and the most brilliant idea came to mind. How about we give the pool a good use and go swimming? Swimming is good exercise y’know!” he said, putting an arm around Skylar’s shoulder and smiling at him.

The Water type sighed, taking off his reading glasses and putting them on the coffee table, looking to Vince. “I-I know. I love swimming just as much as you do, V-Vince… and I agree that the swimming pool hasn’t been used in a while and needs to be but-”

“Then what are you waiting for? Get your skimpiest swimwear and meet me out in the yard then! Race ya!”

As quick as a Zubat out of hell, the redhead trainer had zoomed into his room and torn off his daywear and grabbed out an item of clothing that brought a smile to his face… if it could be considered clothing. A pair of tight, red elasticised speedos. “Hello speedos, ready to get up close and personal with my dick and balls? I hope so,” he said with a chuckle, wondering if he would say the same thing to Skylar later.

‘Hello Skylar, ready to get up close and personal with my dick and balls? I hope so,’

He slipped the scandalously revealing item of ‘clothing’ on and a pair of swimming goggles on his head, strutting outside with his chest puffed out and a confidant walk about him. Most would call him arrogant and cocky, but he was just very confident. But very arrogant. And very cocky. He felt the warm sun on his tanned skin, a cool summer breeze brushing against his body, noticing the woman next door who was watering her plants… and staring with wide eyes at her neighbour, an attractive twenty-five-year-old trainer.

“Heeeeey Mrs Bellweather, how’re the kiddos?”

She went inside and shut the door, trying to keep herself from death by nosebleed. “Huh, suit yourself then.” Vince turned, hearing hesitant footsteps behind him. The Anthro Samurott stood by the back door, a nervous and very cute blush on his blue furred cheeks, his lean cream furred chest and thin arms and legs from the knees down revealed, a pair of swimming trunks hanging from his hips thanks to the elastic waist band. And that was all he wore. His head was cast down in embarrassment, but eyes were upturned at Vince.

“I don’t look very good without clothes…” Skylar said ashamedly, blushing and feeling his knees shake out of nervousness, biting his knuckle. Vince couldn’t say anything; he was completely speechless, for once, at the sight of something that completely aroused him. Skylar’s body was /better/ than he’d remembered from their swimming trips in the past, his body much more defined in all the right places with slight muscle and curvature and very nice legs. Nice legs that the trainer himself could imagine himself between.

“That’s not true… y-you look really bitchin’. Anybody would be fucking blessed to even glance at the motherfucking work of art you call a body, so don’t let me hear you saying that bullshit again, kay Sky?” the redhead said, seeing his Pokémon flinch at how loose his tongue was when it came to swearing. Ever since he had left home his tongue had been loose, and he had been adding swears to his vocabulary from day one, and unfortunately Skylar had heard every one of them from day two roughly.

But… the feeling was there, and the Samurott blushed upon realising the meaning of Vince’s words underneath the swears. “R-really? You mean that?” he asked, feeling more self-conscious than ever, blushing warmly, never really having been complimented before… and certainly not in the way his trainer had. He nervously brushed his white shiny hair out of his face, wanting to hide away like usual if ever he was complimented in any way.

Vince smirked at his Pokémon’s cuteness “Well, come on. Let’s go for a swim then! Last one in’s a Bad Egg!” he grinned his trademark grin, patting Skylar’s back before jumping into the body of water with a splash, the splash of water heated by the warm sun hitting Skylar and wetting his fur all over, a feeling he was quite used to as a Water type. The feeling of being in water was natural for him, and he couldn’t resist the temptation any longer before jumping into the pool with a small splash, feeling the warm water glide over his fur as he swam gracefully around the pool.

Vince watched with an awe-struck look on his face as his Pokémon swam around the pool and literally swam circles around him with such grace and fines that he usually didn’t have on land. ‘So now he shows his true colours… so beautiful and fucking elegant…’ the redhead said, struggling to keep his eyes locked on the Samurott as he moved around the pool swiftly, enjoying his time in the water. Eventually, Vince decided it was enough and sat at the edge of the pool and enjoyed the warm sun on his skin “Nice weather, ey Sky?” he asked, chuckling.

Skylar looked around, deciding to sit beside Vince “Nice weather? That’s what everybody turns to talking about when they run out of conversation topics. You’ve run out of things to talk about already? Usually you talk and talk and talk all day and I sit and listen, but you suddenly become speechless besides the /weather/?” he asked, chuckling.

‘Damn… I got burned by a Water type…’ the trainer thought. “No, I’ve got /plenty/ to talk about. Your body for example, damn… what A body. So lean and curvy and thin and gorgeous, mmm, how have you not got girls dropping their panties for you yet? You’d think a smoking hot stud of an anthro like you would have women begging to be fucked, but how come no women break down the door each day for you?” Vince asked shamelessly, blushing only slightly, laying back against the grassy ground.

Upon hearing this, the Water type blushed hotter than a Charmander’s tail, feeling the urge to hide his face away “N-no… I’m not that attractive! I never have been and I never will be! A-and… and the reason I don’t have girls doing th-that… i-it’s because I uh… I’m not into girls like that…” he said, his heart thudding against his ribs at how nervous he was.

“Well… ain’t that a big coincidence Sky? Your lovable ol’ trainer just /happens/ to be bisexual, so how about that? You can wipe that look of ‘don’t hate me’ off your gorgeous mug, Skylar. You’re in goooooooood hands, well, you /could/ be in good hands… if you really wanted me that way.”

Sky’s felt all fluttery, gulping, eyes locked with the glittering pale gold fierceness of Vince’s eyes, feeling the heat emanating off of his muscular body glistening in the sunlight. ‘Damn… so fuckable… just say you want me so we can go inside and romp’ the redhead thought, eyeing off Skylar’s body wet with his velvety fur shining in the light of the sun. “You… I… uh… w-wha?” he stammered, blushing, shifting his knees closer together as he felt the effect of Vince’s alluring gaze.

The trainer leaned forward and pinned his Pokémon down, stroking his white glistening hair gently “Come on, I know you’re needy. I can see that big rock in your trunks, pal, so let good ol’ Vince treat you right and help you calm that beast down!” he grinned, leaning down and locking lips with the Samurott, cupping his cheeks and feeling his white whiskers brush against his face, tasting the Pecha berry muffin he’d scarfed down for breakfast, enjoying the sweet taste, letting out a low growl of desire as he felt his manhood stiffen and rub against the Water type’s stomach.

“Mmmph! Mmm! Mmm…” Skylar whimpered, melting into the kiss, gripping Vince’s upper arms as he felt his cock grow hard, feeling the manhood of his trainer bulging and poking into his stomach through his tight red speedos that didn’t cover much. In fact they were stretched so much by Vince’s erection that they did little more than stretch and cover the head of the bulging cock whilst revealing every other inch of it.

“Mmm… mmm… ah,” the redhead sighed, pulling away and wiping his mouth “Now, that wasn’t so bad… was it my little fuzzy blue? I don’t think so. Hmm, you see this here?” he asked, pointing to his groin “That’s a really hard dick. I think you know what I want you to do, Skylar… if you do it, I’ll return the favour.”

Hearing such a thing from Vince’s mouth made the Samurott shiver “Y-you poopy brain…” he said, still refusing to swear, though the thought of sucking on his trainer’s thick bulging cock made his mouth water. He shuddered. Sure, he’d thought of his muscular and athletic trainer a few times in such a sexual way, but he’d never really thought it’d happen.

It was the kind of thing he’d imagine in the heat of masturbation, needing fuel to get him off before Vince heard him from wherever he was in the house. “Yeah well, Mr poopy brain has been wanting to dominate your fucking amazing body for a VERY long time mister. You have no idea how much I fucking need this… so look… I’ll even go gently for a little while, does that sound nice?” Vince purred, kissing Skylar’s lips once more.

“I… I guess I could. B-but it’s only because you’re pressuring me into this!” the Samurott said. He was lying; he really did want this, and the only reason he was doing it wasn’t because he was pressured… he had been desiring his trainer for a very long time and was taken completely off guard by his sudden advances. Vince smirked “Well… good. But we both smell like chlorine, don’t we?” he added, making Skylar sniff his fur “Oh, yeah.”

“Well then, let’s go take a shower together! Saves on water and time, ey Sky? C’mon, let’s go” the trainer said, gently clapping his hands against his thighs before standing up and walking inside. The Samurott paused before getting up and walking inside, nervous about being nude in front of the redhead. He still remembered the day they met and a young Vince took little Skylar Oshawott home to show his parents.

He giggled at the memory of young redhead with a missing tooth. ‘He was just so cute back then… now… he’s so much bigger and muscly. I think he traded in cuteness for hotness around about eighteen,’ Skylar chuckled mentally, hearing the sound of the shower turn on and the water pelting the glass, the shower door opening and closing “Come on, there’s more than enough room in here! What’s there to stall for? C’mon, you’ll smell like chemicals until you take a bath~!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Skylar said hurriedly, being mindful that his feet were wet as he ran down the wood floored hall to the bathroom and stepped inside, subjected to the awe-inspiring view of Vince nude, his entire tan skinned body revealed and dripping wet as he stood under the pelting water of the shower head washing himself with a bar of soap scented like lemons. “Woah…” the Samurott said out loud, blushing as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. He shed his trunks timidly, stepping up to the shower.

Without looking Vince opened the door and Skylar stepped in, feeling the warm water cleanse his soft velvety for. “Um… can I have the soap?” he asked sheepishly, feeling slightly nervous. “Sure, here” Vince said, the yellow bar of scented soap slipping out of his hand mid transfer and clattering to the shower floor between both of their feet. Skylar looked up at Vince “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” he asked, shrugging and reaching down to get it, but it slid to the other side of the shower – and the cause was a gentle nudge from Vince’s foot. “What?” he asked when he received a glare from his Pokémon.

Skylar rolled his eyes and reached for the soap, bending down… just as the gold eyed trainer predicted he would. “Ooh, I may not be a pirate but… damn, I see some fine booty!” Vince chuckled, grabbing at the Water type’s hips, eyes locked on his ass. Skylar gulped, realising what Vince had been planning “H-hey! No! Ahh… n-not like that!” he said with a blush, his tail gently smacking into his trainer’s chest “You deviant!”

“Hehe, I’ve been called /much/ worse Sky, but like I said earlier, you’ve got a banging body and it’s a fucking masterpiece of flesh and bone. And besides, you seem to have put yourself in a very compromising position… and you don’t seem to be getting yourself /out/ of it… hmm? It’s almost as if you /want/ this!” Vince grinned, body soaking with water, licking his lips as he leaned forward and rubbed his length between the Samurott’s ass cheeks, making him shiver.

Skylar bit his lip “Mmm… w-well… shush. I-if you’re going to go through with this… at least… spank me,” the Water type whimpered out, feeling the warm water pelting down on him warm him, steam drifting around the shower hiding all the right places. Spank me? Vince grinned almost sickly upon hearing his Pokémon’s kinky request “My pleasure, eheh!” he said, raising his hand and bringing it down firmly upon Skylar’s backside.

The sudden yet pleaded for action elicited a loud, horny moan from the Water type, shuddering as he felt the sting in his butt-cheeks from the blow, panting softly. “M-more… please…” he begged his almost sadistically sexy trainer, biting his lip, still hunched over and not wanting to move an inch.

“Of course, and when you’re all kinky like this… it gets me /hot/…” the redhead trainer purred into Skylar’s ear, once again spanking him right across his left ass-cheek, making him both flinch and moan shamelessly, tail twitching in Vince’s other hand as he squeezed the tail every now and then, hearing the air whistle around his fingers as he brought two more loud smacks to his Pokémon’s ass, hearing the anthro moan and whimper needily, begging for “More! More please! V-Vince…”

Each time the redhead heard his Pokémon say such filthy things, it made his cock twitch and tighten and ache for more, throbbing and pulsing with need. He groaned softly, turning Skylar around and pinning him against the wall, lifting the Scalchop helmet off of his head and grabbing a fistful of his soft silky white hair, forcing their lips together harshly, kissing his Pokémon with passion.

Passion that got the Water type rock hard and leaking profusely, the scent of soap and arousal drifting through the air. “Mmmph!” Skylar said in protest, but found himself kissing Vince back needily, his body having a mind of it’s own, grinding his erection against that of his redhead trainer, coaxing a loud shameless moan from the man “Ohhhh fuck, Sky… if you want me that bad, then just say so… and I’ll fuck you. Right here right now, say you want me…” Vince said commandingly, looking deeply into Skylar’s eyes.

“I… I want you…” Skylar said obediently, looking down to Vince’s bulging cock, licking his lips. “Oho… I see the way you’re looking at my manhood, Sky. I bet you wanna suck it all day, huh? All day and all night, sucky-sucky-sucky. Hehe, filthy pervert… fine, I’ll let you have your way. Come on, on your knees Sky… my cock hungers for your sweet little mouth…” Vince purred sexually, a devilish glint in his eyes as he waited to see if his Pokémon would actually kneel and suck him off.

Skylar knelt down, blue cheeks warm with red blush, swallowing hard as he was faced with his trainer’s monster of a boner. He’d fantasized about it a billion times, but he’d never thought he’d actually get the chance to do it. It was like a dirty dream come true, and he was pepped with excitement, reaching his hand forward and coiling his fingers around the hilt of the thick member, hearing a small sigh from Vincent.

“Yeah, good boy… just give me a little of that sweet mouth of yours,” Vincent purred, patting Skylar’s head, feeling his soft hair, seeing his tangerine coloured eyes sparkle, lowering his mouth onto the shaft, licking his soft warm tongue against the swollen tip of the swollen cock, hearing the man groan sexily and tighten his grip in the Water type’s soft white hair. “Mmm…” he purred, feeling himself leak, shuddering.

With a deep breath, the Samurott became a little braver, his tongue wandering against the hard veining cock, tasting the clean yet still dirty taste of Vincent’s skin, the strong scent of arousal drifting into his nostrils, feeling his own cock jerk almost jealously of the other cock being serviced. Needless to say, Skylar was very hungry for pleasure. “O-ooh… fuck yes, wow… ugh… f-fuck! Come on, stick ‘im in! He’s not gonna bite!” the redhead trainer chuckled, nudging his length against Skylar’s lips in hopes he’d allow the large manhood within.

‘H-he really wants to do my mouth… and… I-I want him to…’ Skylar blushed, realising just how slutty he really was, taking a deep breath before wrapping his soft lips around the hot swollen red head of his trainer’s leaking cock, hearing said trainer softly hiss at the pleasure, moaning as Skylar slid the hardened cock deeper into his mouth. He felt the hot, engorged manhood take up a good amount of space in his mouth, sucking on it tentatively, the taste of Vincent’s pre-cum delicious to him.

“F-fuck… fuck… fuck… yummy, you’re so yummy Sky! Uhhnn… m-more… little more baby, swallow ‘im a little more baby! He wants to be deep in your throat, Sky baby…” the redhead trainer moaned, rocking his hips forward slightly, pushing his cock a little deeper into his Pokémon’s mouth, almost into his throat. Deeper? Skylar blushed hotter, getting even harder at the thought of having his trainer’s cock deep in his throat, engulfed in his tight throat.

He did as his trainer instructed, face warming hotly, using all his willpower to force the large cock inside of his throat, making Vincent moan as loud as he could, panting with his eyes rolling back into his head as he began to move his hips, bringing his cock in and out of the Samurott’s throat. Only a few seconds had passed before the redhead trainer suddenly pulled his length out of Skylar’s mouth, panting heavily.

“T-that’s enough… come on, stand back up baby… show me that fine booty. I can’t take it any longer, I /have/ to stick ‘im in you… NOW” he said demandingly, sending a dominate look down at his anthro Pokémon who stood immediately, a red blush on his blue cheeks. Skylar bent over, hands on his thighs, his mermaid-like tail going to the side to allow easier access to his asshole, blushing as he watched the deviant and needy look on his trainer’s face, feeling his tip press against his asshole.

“B-be gentle… please…” the Water type begged, only making Vince’s groin harder. “Sure, I’ll try to baby… hold on though, I’m probably going to be a little rough! Heh heh! Ready? I hope so!” he smirked, holding his Pokémon’s hips as he forced his engorged head past the tight sphincter, inside of Skylar’s hot and tight virgin anal cavity, moaning loudly as he felt every inch of his thick penis slide deep. Skylar, however, held back moans of pain as he felt the huge cock stretch his asshole more than it had ever been stretched before, holding on for his trainer.

“V-Vince…”

“Sorry Sky… guh, you’re just… too good…”

“Please…”

“I can’t wait any longer…”

Skylar winced, pressing his forehead against the shower wall, groaning as he felt his trainer’s cock slide fully inside him, moaning and shaking against the wall. He felt Vince stop, and that mean that his meat had been inserted fully inside, making him blush red hot and whimper. “I-it’s in… so deep…” the Water type softly moaned, feeling the pain resonate in his asshole from being stretched so much.

The trainer groaned in pleasure, feeling his Pokémon’s hot, tight anal walls wrapped around his thick throbbing penis. It felt so good, he had to use all of his willpower not to start thrusting inside immediately, holding out for his Pokémon’s sake “Are you r-ready for more? C-can I start fucking you now? I don’t think I can wait any longer… g-guh…” Vince spoke in a horny tone, panting, feeling his loins cry out for pleasure.

Skylar looked over his shoulder, face warm, hands against the wall. He waited a moment before nodding, swishing his tail against Vince’s stomach. “I… I can take it. Please, just… be gentle with me… I’m b-breakable,” he whimpered, preparing for the fucking of his lifetime… which Vincent was prepared to give him. The redhead trainer pulled out half way, hearing a soft moan from his Pokémon before ramming his engorged length back inside nice and hard, moaning loudly himself and thrusting in and out as if he were addicted to the feeling of pleasure.

“Arceus! Fuck! You’re so fucking tight ahh! I c-could fuck you like this forever!” Vincent spoke in an almost moan, holding tightly like a vice onto Skylar’s hips as he drove his thick, hard-as-a-Geodude cock in and out of the male beneath him. After a little while, the pain started to fade away, ebbed by a sudden tidal wave of pleasure flooding through the Water type who moaned whorishly “M-mooooooore!”

“Oho, you want m-more dick? You filthy Pokémon, I’ll give you more dick!”

The redhead then began to thrust in and out much harder and faster, huffing but feeling cooled down by the water pelting down on them both. “F-fuck!” Skylar cussed, feeling dirty and embarrassed afterwards. “Ooh! You swore! Dirty boy! Lemme hear you say that again!” Vince growled into the Samurott’s ear, slapping his blue furred ass and hearing him moan out loudly “Fuuuuuuuuck!” Skylar moaned again, whimpering.

“Hah! Y-you swore… f-finally you fucking swore! Now… hnnng… let’s finish this!” the redhead moaned louder, thrusting in as hard as he could, his hips snapping into his Pokémon’s soft backside lustily, drooling on himself as he held Skylar’s hips and abused the heck out of the Pokémon’s prostate, making him see white Staryu’s behind his eyelids as he was fucked by his trainer.

Skylar moaned, feeling his cock twitch and his balls tingle with pre-orgasm, his juices leaking from his tip with the scent of male drifting around the room. Everything was feeling so good, so many wonderful sensations all around his body, his peak approaching so fast before he knew it… “VIIIIIIIIINNNCEEE!” he cried out, splattering his white fluid against the shower wall where it was quickly washed off by the pelting water. 

Vince wasn’t far behind, and came with a roar of his Pokémon’s name before slamming his manhood as deep as it would go, pumping his Water type full of his hot, thick milk. Both stood there panting for a little while before Vince removed his softening meat from the other male’s ass, watching his semen dribble out of the Samurott’s anus down his leg, feeling very proud of himself. Skylar whimpered, stumbling back after trying to stand back up straight, falling right onto Vince who caught him with a smirk.

“So, how was your first time?” the redhead asked, turning off the faucets and giving his Pokémon a loving look into his peach coloured eyes. “It was… other than you being a little rough… it was amazing. T-thankyou…” he breathed tiredly, grabbing his Scalchop helmet and stepping out of the shower to dry himself as Vince did the same, also whilst watching his Pokémon dry himself with a perverted grin.

Skylar looked over at Vince “Does this make us… a couple?” he asked hopefully, eyes twinkling.

His answer came in the form of a kiss to his soft furred lips, a nod from his trainer. “Of fucking course it does, baby. Now… how’s about we go lay in bed for a while and just take a nap? Afterwards we can go for a hike and then a run and then we could go for ice cream and-” he spoke, interrupted by a kiss from Skylar who smiled cheekily at him “A nap sounds wonderful.”


End file.
